The Phoenix's Call
by dramioneshipper
Summary: 6 teenagers bearing the magic of 6 stones will fight to preserve good. Hermione is adopted, plagued by dreams and a melody...is love around the corner? who is her family? DMHG, HPGW, RWPP
1. The Prologue

Intro:

6 powerful stones rule the elements of the wizarding world.6 bearers of these shall come in dark times, answering to the phoenixes call. 6, in whose hands rest the fate of humanity. Now, in the darkest of times, the 6 shall unite again, to fulfill their purpose once and for all. For water, sapphire, for wind, amethyst, for fire, ruby, for earth, emerald. For pure light, diamond, and for pure darkness, onyx.

"Albus, are you sure about this? They are so young!"

"It cannot be helped, Minerva. The stones must fight again. I'm afraid the fate of the wizarding world now lies in the hands of 6 teenagers."


	2. The Call

Chapter 1: the call is issued

Hermione Granger, quickly clearing up her books, rushed out of the library towards the eerie sound that drew her, simple yet beautiful...

Pansy Parkinson strode out of the Slytherin common room, dragging a grumbling Draco Malfoy behind her...he regretted already having told her that he, too, was hearing the music, unlike any of the others...

Harry Potter stumbled sleepily out of his dormitory, aggravated at the music for having disturbed his Sunday morning sleep-in...

Ginny Weasley left bewildered friends behind on the Quidditch pitch as she zoomed off on her broom after the annoying birdsong that had made her miss her goal...

Ronald Weasley blundered out of the bathroom, buckling his belt, wondering what the _hell_ that bloody music was...

They all met up in front of the gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Did you hear that? Hermione asked, I was midway through Aviary Enchantments and how to Use Them when--"

"Tell me about it, interrupted Ginny, I missed a goal because of that Phoenix, so it better be good..."

"OOOOH...so _that's _what that was! Added Ron, It interrupted me too!"

"What were you doing? Inquired Pansy, I was doing that essay for Snape, thank god for the break!"

"I was, err.. well...at the loo."

"Well I was sleeping. I need my sleep, with all those extra hours as Quidditch Captain, and Parvati who does absolutely nothing as Head Girl...I need to do the patrolling myself, you know!" yawned Harry.

Only Draco remained silent, he was glaring at Pansy and grumbling stray words like "getting really good" and "honestly". As they all sent an inquisitive glance at Pansy, she burst out laughing and explained:

"Oh, don't mind him! He's just mad because I interrupted his snogfest with one of those _brainless_ Ravenclaws. How some of them got into that House I do _not_ know. Can you tell me her name Draco? Or her eye colour?"

"Her name probably finished in -ie...Katie, Stacie, Barbie, whatever...why should I care?"

"So you know nothing about this girl?"

"Course I do, she was blond!"

"They _all_ are, Draco"

At this, everybody laughed except for Malfoy, who grumbled some more and flexed his muscles.

It was hard to believe how much they all had changed over the years:

A couple of Slytherins had started being friendly to the rest of the school, acknowledging that being hated was probably not a good thing, especially for their life after Hogwarts. Pansy was their leader, and the one who had ignited the movement. She was a pretty girl, with a chin length bob of golden blond hair and baby blue eyes (A/N, think of Violet Beauregard in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory), and had a passion for pink. She always thought it was too bad that one of the House Colors couldn't be pink.

Draco Malfoy, however, still upheld the Slytherin smirk and annoying condescending glare to other houses, though he had changed on the outside: his silvery blue eyes made girls go weak in the knees if he looked more than five seconds into their eyes, was not _too_ tall and had a very toned body. His platinum locks of hair were no longer slicked back by gallons of gel, but hung limply around his head.

Harry Potter, was, as ever, a very hot young man. He and Ron were considered (by the female population of Hogwarts) the two hottest Gryffindors: they were tall, muscled, and wore tousled hair, which only made girls want to ruffle it more. A flash of their eyes could also make girls heart flutter, but less than Draco. Sorry guys, he's just too hot...

Ginny was now a handsome girl of sixteen, who had her share of admirers. A sheet of flaming red hair (not carroty red, dark red) ran down her back to a couple of inches below her shoulders (A/N, think Fleur Delacour length), complementing her dark blue eyes. She was as tall as Hermione.

Hermione had been voted most beautiful girl in Hogwarts by the assembly of boys: she was medium height, slender, and curvy in the right places. Her hair was a golden brown, slightly curly and came down to her elbows, and her honey eyes turned the colour of champagne on a sunny day. Her skin was a light tan colour, and she had perfect teeth (her parents weren't dentists for nothing!). The thing that made her stand out was a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled, which made her cute smile look gorgeously lopsided ( quote from Seamus Finnigan, number one fan)

While they were chatting in the corridor, the gargoyle slid open and Minerva Mcgonagall bid them enter.

The teenagers scrambled into the office, looking around them in awe. So many bizarre objects were placed around the walls of the large office. A portrait reprimanded Ginny when she tried to take a silver snitch from one of the shelves. She shot a fiery look at the offender, who was none other than Professor Dippet, or should I say, his portrait.

"Well, come on now, gather round, gather round!" boomed Dumbledore's voice, and he led them to a round table, on which was engraved a six-point star, at the end of each point lay a ring. The group glanced awkwardly glanced at each other and positioned themselves in front of a ring. All of a sudden, when all were in place, the lights dimmed and only the red, flickering flames of the chimney fire illuminated the room, giving it an eerie feeling.

Hermione was in front of Draco, and she watched as if hypnotized the firelight making his eyes go even more profound as they bore into her own. She shuddered, and looked away from him to concentrate on the ring in front of her.

A beautiful sapphire set on a silver band was on the end of her star-point. As she was about to pick it up and examine it more closely, Dumbledore came up behind them and murmured.

"Of course you know about the six stones of life? Well anyways, if you don't you will soon. Watch closely, my children, and listen well, for what you are about to hear is a one time only experience."

He then muttered an incantation, and pointed his wand to the center of the star. A jet of gold light shot to each of the points, and the rings rose slowly to gather in the center as a husky female voice started speaking:

_Six elements are root to all_

_six stones control their magic_

_six stones possessed by big or small_

_six people who own their tricks_

_Flaming Ruby, who controls Flame,_

_Go you now to your Fiery Maiden_

_Splendid Emerald, who rule Earth_

_Must be owned by the Emerald Eye_

_Sparkling Sapphire, of the Water,_

_Must go to Simple Minded, yet Clever_

_Royal Amethyst, Goddess of the Winds_

_Yours is the Fair and Just, the Pink Lass_

_Finally, Pure Light stone, you, Diamond_

_Fly to your Golden Princess of Light_

_While Pure Darkness, in you, Onyx_

_Let the Silver Prince of Dark keep you_

_Work Together, not Apart_

_Fire and Earth, Wind and Water_

_And never misuse the Art,_

_Purest Light and Deepest Darkness _

The stones, once called by the voice, flew to their rightful owners.

A/N: HAHAHAHA...if you can't guess who's going to get what, well... you're just not too smart...anyways, i was going to say i left you on a cliffie, but thats not REALLY true, right?


	3. The Music Boxes

**Vic92091**: got them right! Not too shabby, not too shabby...thanks for reading!

**Alaskangirl24**: so glad you like it! Thank you for trying it out!

**Irishcream dream**: thanks for the suggestion, I looked over my story and you're right, I rush through it. It's because i wrote it in a three hour plane ride, and wanted to get it all out before we landed...I'll slow it down

**mismissymel**: sorry about the spelling mistakes, it was late and I had to retype a handwritten story, you're right, I was horrified when I found some of them...I'll fix them. About the action, you're not in luck for this chapter, unless you count the Dream...but hang on, next chapter, they learn to fight...

**TheRealDramaQueen817**:love the penname! Thank you so much! I like getting compliments lol!

**Nightwing 509**: I like your penname too! I like all of your pennames! Thank you again! I had a hard time choosing: you know, should I put more Slytherins, what about the other Houses, ect... but I think it turned out all right.

**Girlygirl1573**: I shall!

**Computer boy**: happy new year to you too...in fact, happy new year to you all!

**Weepingphoenix**: I bet you can write great plots too...have you any stories? I'd like to read them. Just to prove you wrong lol.

**Pink-Bunny-Love00**: I've been waiting to answer you! Thanks for the advice, it helped! Explanation: Draco the angsty bad boy...I don't really like. Since JK doesn't REALLY describe him, I'm giving an explanation (see this chapter) on why he is mean to Gryffindors on the outside. Also, Pansy is just a fun loving person who thinks it takes more than one type of friends to party! She's also pretty weird with pink, so she would like others. Finally, nobody realized Hermione's beauty _before_ they decided to vote on it. Thank you anyways, and I love when people send reviews like yours, it gets my writing better. And by the way, no offense taken.

**Hermionemalfoypotterweasley**: Hermione _what_? Lol thanks for liking it!

Last Chapter

The stones, once called by the voice,flew to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2: First Night in the New Dorm, or the Dream.

No one was surprised to see Ginny get the Ruby, Harry the Emerald, Pansy the Amethyst, Ron the Sapphire, Hermione the Diamond, and Draco the Onyx. What _was_ surprising, though, was that the rings turned into necklaces that slipped around their necks. The necklaces were animal shaped pendants with eyes of the stone they were assigned, on a gold chain for the girls, silver for the boys.

"These are your Animagi, you now have the power to change, just not inside Hogwarts-" was saying Professor McGonagall before Professor Dumbledore interrupted her, his forehead resting on his fists as he sat at his desk:

"This cannot be right. We must start everything over."

"But why, Albus? They each have their stones, the descriptions fit!"

"The descriptions are WRONG then!" he screamed, frustrated.

"I don't understand..."

"Do you know who made these stones, Minerva? The Founders, that's who. The Founders! Rowena Ravenclaw made the Sapphire, Godric Gryffindor made the Ruby, Helga Hufflepuff made the Amethyst and the Emerald, and Salazar Slytherin made the Diamond and the Onyx. He made sure none but the purest blooded wizards could wield it, the prejudiced fool."

"Oh, Albus, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Oh merlin! I know something you don't know!"

"Cut it Minerva, and tell me!"

"Wait, I'm savoring this moment...I, Minerva Mcgonagall, humble Transfiguration teacher, know something the Great Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin first class, does not know!"

"Minerva..."

"All right, Miss _Granger_, is adopted. She and I are trying to find her real parents. We know she is pureblood, that is why I was not surprised that she got the Diamond,"

Hermione nodded, but kept her eyes on her necklace, which had assumed the shape of a Phoenix. She glanced around at her companions and smiled when she saw Harry's green eyed Stag and Draco's black eyed Dragon...So Predictable. Ginny was a Tiger, Pansy an Otter, and Ron a Beaver.

"Never thought you had the Beaver in you, Weasel...always thought it'd be Granger. Well, until fourth year that is." sneered Draco

"Oooooooooh! I get it! Ron and I are creatures who can swim really well, Harry and Ginny are land creatures, and Draco and Hermione can fly! That is sooo cool!"

Ginny, who was standing next to Hermione whispered so only Hermione could hear:

"No _shit_ Sherlock"

Hermione snorted and tried in vain to suppress her giggles.

"Well, I was saying it for Ron, he didn't seem to be getting it!" Pansy exclaimed to excuse herself.

Dumbledore then explained how they would be meeting with the people who had held their stones before to train twice a week, and to the pleasure of some and dismay of others, they would share a common room, but have private bedrooms.

They were led to the common room by Professor Mcgonagall. They stopped in front of a portrait of two lovers sitting on a swing, smiling tenderly at each other. All the girls sighed and awwwwed, while the boys thought of how stupid the lovers looked, and tried not to look at each other or the girls.

The common room was not a mix of their House colours, as might be expected (A/N, wink wink), but a mix of their stone colours. The doors to their rooms were all the same dark cherry wood and were disposed evenly on the wall of the circular common room.

"Well, pick a door people." said Ginny hesitantly as she walked over to one of the doors, having a serious impression of déjà-vu from the Department of Mysteries. Hermione imitated her friend and opened a door. She was greeted by a flash of Gold. She entered the room and laughed at the peculiar decor: Gold was her favorite colour, and that person (or house-elf, she thought) surely knew that, because everything was gold. The walls, the carpet, the bed, the vanity, the bathroom...EVERYTHING.

As she was taking in her surroundings, she heard a yelp, and she ran to the room where it came from. She burst into a room as pink as hers was gold, in which Pansy was jumping on her -pink- bed, doing a victory dance while chanting:

"Pink! Everywhere, Pink! Tee-hee! Light pink, hot pink, ballet pink, dark pink, fuschia pink, lavender pink, reddish pink, all sorts of pink for meeeeeee!"

Somebody burst out laughing behind Hermione. She wheeled around. Draco was holding on to the door frame for support as he laughed, and he had tears in his eyes. Hermione looked at him amusedly as Pansy stopped her dance and said with a twinkle in her eyes, as if she was in for a good joke:

"Well, what colour is _your_ room, **BLACK**?"

"Well, why don't I go check?" taunted Hermione.

Draco suddenly paled and ran after Hermione who was rushing to his room to find out his favorite colour.

"No! Don't go there, that's _private_!"

She opened the door and...everything was red!

"Oooh, the big bad Slytherin likes Gryffindor colours!"

Everybody crowded around the door and laughed.

"I will never live this down"

That very night, everybody but Draco had retired to their room. He sat in front of the fire, thinking over the day, and most importantly, trying to make the news that he was a stone bearer sink in. He had his silver Dragon necklace, with its glittering Onyx eyes, in between his thumb and index, endlessly turning it over and over as he ran his thumb over it again and again. He was deep in thought when he heard tiny footsteps, like those of a ballerina, come up to him. He had no trouble guessing who it was.

Hermione crept into the room, and took a chair next to him. She sat on it, leaning forward toward the flames, her elbows resting on her knees. He was suddenly aware of the way her hair fell over her shoulder and almost hid her face from him, of the black lashes uncovering honey eyes rendered golden by the firelight.

She spoke first.

"Some news, eh?"

"The stones, or the fact that you are, in fact, a Pureblood, after all those years I spent calling you Mudblood?"

"The stones of course! My being pureblood doesn't change a thing! I'm still me."

"Absolutely right."

"W-what?"

"I gave up on all that pureblood crap ages ago."

"Ages?"

"Fourth year."

"hmm..." was all she answered. They fell silent for a while, Draco resuming his previous occupation while Hermione stared into the fire, as if in a trance. Just as Draco was about to break the silence, Hermione did:

"Then why do you still call me Mudblood?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Reputation. That, and a lot of Slytherins are under my father's orders to tell him everything I do. He would kill me if I stopped calling muggleborns 'Mudbloods'."

"Is Pansy one of them?"

"Yes and no. you see, he is making her do it, but she is my best friend. She's the one who told me about his little system"

Hermione nodded, and after another silent while-weird, their silences were never awkward, they were just...a breather from all that was happening-Draco asked her what he was about to before she spoke, which was why she was there and not in her room.

"I can't sleep. Usually, in my dormitory, I sing the others to sleep. When I'm done and they're all asleep, I levitate the ones that are not in my actual dorm to their beds, and I use my music box to fall asleep. However, it is still back there. Dumbledore did not bring it over because its hidden. Only Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and I know where it is. I can't sleep without music."

"I can sing you to sleep if you want."

"You would? Thanks! I'll got get into my Pjs."

Hermione came back wearing gold silk pajama pants and a black T-shirt. (A/N: NOT BAGGY, that would look horrible...)She sat in front of him, on the floor, and leaned back on his legs. Draco was startled at first, and as he was silent, She explained herself:

"Well, since we have to work together, we should be friends, at least in here, right?"

"Right. This is my favorite song"

"OK."

Draco started singing, all the while unconsciously playing with a strand of Hermione's hair. His voice was deep and melodious, and the girl quickly lost herself in the familiar tune.

Dancing Bears, painted wings,

Things I almost remember

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart, used to know,

Things it yearns to Remember

And a Song

Someone Sings

Once Upon

A December...

Draco loved this song. It always made him dream of _it_. Maybe by seeing it over and over, he would find _something_, a clue, a name, heck, even a familiar feature, _something_ that would help him understand. He took a silver music-box with a Dragon engraved on it from inside his robes, and opened it. A couple, magically dancing to the tune of the song he had just sung came into the middle of the marble floor of the music box.

The girl was wearing a gown of pure white, with a gold band on the bottom and on the strapless top of it. She wore a gold sash as well, and held an end of her skirt in her hand so that it twirled beautifully as they waltzed. The man was wearing a black tuxedo with silver linings. Draco could not discern the faces or hair colors of the couple, but he did not care. He watched them revolve around the box floor for a couple of minutes before his heavy eyelids shut completely.

**_The Dream_**

_A sweet girl's voice dissolved into the twinkling tune, and it became clearer and clearer as the music-box tune faded away. Suddenly, Draco was four again, and sat with a girl his age as the song was playing from another place, but with violins, piano, and flute this time. It was the girl beside him that was singing, and it was beautiful. She stopped in the middle of it and giggled. With twinkling eyes, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door._

"_Come on Dray, let's go see my mommy and daddy and **your** mommy and daddy!" _

_He followed her as they ran, laughing, down a hallway and to a staircase. They sat on the steps and peeked through the railing at the ball below. The music was blaring from a small orchestra. Lovely women in colorful dresses and handsome men in black suits were waltzing around the brightly lit room like the couple in his music box._

"_There are your parents Dray! They look so pretty!" She exclaimed as she pointed them out to him. His mother was laughing, and his father smiling, things they rarely did anymore._

_He pointed out **her** parents, a woman with long, curly black hair and golden eyes, and a brown haired man, who were also laughing while dancing._

"_Someday, I'm going to go to a ball, and I'll be the prettiest girl there, and I'll wear a beautiful dress, just like my mommy. And I will dance with you, only you, because you'll still be my best friend, right?"_

"_Of course, Maya. We'll be best friends for ever and ever."_

"_And ever?"_

"_And ever."_

"_Pinky swear?" she asked, holding out her pinky._

_Before they could pinky swear, the door to the room slammed open to reveal a man with a glass eye surrounded by a group of men, their wands pointed to the room. The music suddenly stopped, and everybody stood still._

"_Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, you are charged with the torture to insanity of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Aurors, and are to be tried and taken to Azkaban...immediately." The man said in a booming voice_

"_But that was two years ago! We repented! Turned good, like Narcissa, Lucius and Rosier, before you **killed** him!" shrieked the girl's mother._

"_An act like that cannot be forgiven, dearie. Come along now, criminals. Murderers!"_

"_Bella, NO!" screamed Narcissa Malfoy_

"_What about my daughter," the beautiful witch continued, "She needs me! Don't take my Maya away from me!"_

"_She'll be well cared for, " explained the man, " away from the likes of you!"_

_His team then grabbed the couple and dragged them away, clapping them in magical handcuffs. Maya screamed: "MOMMY!". An auror snapped his gaze to them. He strode towards the two children, and before Maya could scramble down the steps to her mother, he cast a sleeping charm on the girl and took her away._

A/N: hoped you liked it! Not too much action, but it's coming up next! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can... please review!


	4. The Training

I'm so sorry for all my reviewers...My computer decided to erase all of your reviews...I only have kat's and 's...anyways, im going to say sorry, AGAIN for the time it took me to write this chapter, but I had to make it slower, and try not to contradict myself for what happens next and all...had to change the teacher-student couples five times...

Chapter 3: training

Hermione awoke in a sweat again, as she always did when she had that dream. This time, however, she did not cry out...it was because she had heard a new name...Maya. That was the little girl's name. _Who is this Maya, and why the hell is she trying to reach me?_ She hoped she was not being visited by a ghost who wanted her to tell something to someone, or avenge her or something, like she had read in a couple of books. She looked up at Draco and realized he was sleeping peacefully._ Great, now I won't be able to sleep again_.

She stood up, did a little ballet exercises (yes, she does ballet), and then realized that wasn't going to help her, and she couldn't sing _herself_ to sleep. Hermione then decided to go and get her music-box, no matter what time of day-or night-it was. She went into Harry's room and crept up to his bed.

"Harry!" she whispered as she shook him slightly by the shoulder. "Harry wake up..." he rolled over and moaned something that sounded like "aww, come on, just five more minutes" in his sleep.

"Harry...Harry wake up you f-ing bastard I need the cloak!" she whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear (even though there wasn't anyone) while she rattled him and slapped him in the face.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and would have screamed if Hermione hadn't clapped a hand on his mouth.

"Hermione! You startled me!"

"Startled? Aren't we little vocabulary boy..."

"OK, Mione, what do you want?" He asked groggily while reaching for his glasses.

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"That's all? Sure, take it"

"Thank you so much!" she whispered while reaching under his bed to the cloak.

"Anytime." Harry checked his watch "Well, anytime but 3:00 in the morning"(SVHS, if anybody reads that)

Hermione giggled and walked out back into the common room. Draco was still sleeping. She sneaked one last look at the cute boy and stepped out of the portrait.

"left, right-yawn-up a flight, right, hidden door, down a flight, left, left, winding stairs-yawn-portrait. Hi."

The fat Lady looked down at the nothing that was talking to her and frowned.

"Well, no more parties with Violet for me, I'm hallucinating again..."

"Oh, sorry, it's just me" said Hermione as she slipped off her invisibility cloak.

"What an unearthly hour! Where have you been?" She asked reprovingly, waving her pudgy index at Hermione.

"In my new dorm, but I forgot something..."

"Your music box, right?"

"Yeah...have-"

"It's right behind the portrait, dearie. Your friends, the two giggling girls thought you would come back for it."

"Lavender and Parvati?"

"Thats the ones! Now quick, go get it and GET TO BED."

Hermione reached in as the portrait swung open and pulled out a golden music-box with a phoenix engraved on it, smiled at it, and drew away to let the portrait shut.

"Good-bye, sweetheart. I'll miss your singing. It reminded me of..."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. Now scram!" The portrait added, giggling softly as she watched the brown haired beauty rush off, clutching the golden box to her heart.

Draco woke up in a sweat as well, as usual. When he saw that Hermione wasn't there anymore, he suddenly felt empty, and started crying silently, more from the loss of the mysterious Maya than from Hermione's. _Wait a second...did I say Maya? I know the girl's name? And what was that other one...Bella? This is getting really bizarre...I better go tell Mother."_

He knew (since Hermione had told them) that they could actually floo outside of Hogwarts from their room, though there was something that recognized them: if someone other than a bearer tried to use the fire, they would be...well, cremated to say the least.

He fell out of the fire-place in his parents room, covered in soot. As he gathered himself and stumbled up, his eyes fell on his parents having a very...intense snogging session.

"Umm...Father, Mother? I'm not trying to interrupt, but-"

With a scream the two adults leapt apart. As Lucius stood up to straighten his clothes, Narcissa was doubled up with laughter.

"What's with the joy? You guys are usually so gloomy. Mother, you haven't laughed in _years_." asked Draco quizzically.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. It's just...somehow, it feels like old times are coming back, what with your dreams and..." answered his father.

"About the dreams, it happened! I heard the name!" exclamed Draco

Suddenly, the loose atmosphere morphed into a tense, expectant, excited one. His mother pounced on him and began to smother him with questions while his father stare expectantly at him, with a look of impatience about him.

"Mother, it's Maya. I don't know her, but in my dream she's aunt Bella's daughter. The problem is, Aunt Bella doesn't have a daughter. Not that I know of."

"Well, that's just the thing, isn't it? You don't know about Maya because we didn't tell you and you didn't remember, and you don't know _her_ because she's either dead or lost. We don't bring her up around Bella, because she dissolves into tears every time she hears that name." explained his mother.

"So...I have a cousin?" wondered Draco

"Errr...not _technically_. But we'll explain later. Go to bed now, it's late! Not to mention you have your stone fighting lessons tomorrow." stated Lucius

As Draco stepped back into his common room, it finally hit him.

_Hey, how do you know I'm a stone bearer and the lesson is tomorrow?_

After their last class on the morrow, The six students headed to the Room of Requirement where Dumbledore had told them the lesson was taking place.

They were walking along a packed corridor, talking about what was going to happen, when three 7th year boys, assaulted them...well, assaulted Hermione.

Seamus ran up to her, panting, and let out in one breath:

"Hermione, I hope no one has asked you to the Ball, I came as soon as I could, I mean it was just posted, so can you come with me? please tell me no one has asked you yet!"

Blaise Zabini shoved him aside and fell on his knees, in proposing fashion, and asked with a romantic, passionate voice.

"No, Miss Granger the beautiful, do not bestow your magnificent affections on such a poor squire who cannot manage words as this humble gentleman can...Be my escort to the Ball of the Yule, and you shall make me forever happy!" and he kissed her hand as she giggled.

Ginny looked at them with narrowed eyes, and stated:

"Points for Zabini there, made her laugh, I'd say that's +2 for you...Finnigan, babbling, that will cost you -3."

Apparently this had become regular behavior for the many propositions Hermione received for each ball, and Ginny always loved to be the judge.

Zacharias Smith came into the group and stood next to Hermione:

"Look, I'm doing you a favor here, no one is going to want to take you to Ball, so I'll ask you so you don't look too much like a loser."

"Smith, sorry, but not only your performance sucked, but Hermione would _never_ say yes to you...there is no need to count points there."

Hermione looked at the boys and said calmly that she had no plans already, and would answer them very soon, since the Yule Ball was two months away, they would have no problem finding other dates if she said no. And with a gorgeous smile, she walked on, leaving Zacharias cursing to himself and Blaise and Seamus smiling dazedly.

Draco went up to her and walked beside her.

"So, is that what happens all the time?"

"All the time...gets boring after a while, though." And with a shrug, she stepped into the Room of Requirement.

Draco followed her, and was in awe. The Room had gotten immense for the training. There were three golden doors on one wall, and the floor was marble. The walls were also of marble and the ceiling was bewitched like the one in the Great hall. Dumbledore was already there, waiting for them. He made them stand in line in front of the door, and instructed them to wait while he got the teachers gathered outside.

They stood. And waited. _I have an itch_ thought Ron. _I wish there was pink in this room_ thought...well, you know. _I wonder what kind of enchantment they used on the ceiling...the Celerum Incantatem could work, but then again, how could the room produce one on her own?_ Thought Hermione. _What a waste of time...I already know how to use fire, just hurl it at your opponent like a quaffle..._thought Ginny._ I wonder who my teacher is going to be...I hope it's a guy, I don't like learning from girls, they squeal and giggle too much_ thought Harry, picturing Lavender and Parvati in his mind. _This room looks too rich to be in this castle. I want one like that at home...What are those doors for?_ Thought Draco.

Finally, Dumbledore came back into the room, putting an end to all their thoughts.

"Pansy Parkinson, bearer of the Amethyst and ruler of the Air, you will be taught by Andromeda Tonks!"

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes, bearing a striking resemblance to Narcissa Malfoy, skipped into the room, wind blowing around her, whipping her hair about, and stood next to Pansy with a huge smile.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron winced at the sound of his proper name, "bearer of the Sapphire and ruler of the Waters, you will be taught by Remus Lupin!"

Their old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strode in the room, looking healthier and less ragged than before, and he sent a wave of water over to his pupil, while he took a stand next to him, as dry as the other was drenched.

"Ginevra Weasley, bearer of the Ruby, and keeper of the Fire," 'I'm a Chaser goddamn it you blundering idiot' grumbled Ginny silently, "You will be taught by Bellatrix Lestrange!"

The dark haired beauty came into the room, surrounded crackling flames that only enhanced her beauty by playing around her golden eyes came into the room as if she owned it, under a glare of hatred from the Gryffindors. She had killed Sirius.

"Harry Potter, Bearer of the Emerald and keeper of the Earth," 'I'm a Seeker goddamn it' grumbled Harry silently, "You will be taught by Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

The tall auror walked calmly into the room, a trail of lush grass and flowers following him until Bellatrix burned it, Lupin extinguished the Flames, and Andromeda dried the puddles.

"Draco Malfoy, bearer of the Onyx and Prince of Pure Darkness, you shall be taught by Lucius Malfoy!"

_So that's why_ thought Draco as the cold man strode in surrounded by a cloud of darkness. He stood beside his son with a little know-it-all smirk on his usually austere lips.

"Hermione Granger, umm, or not Granger, whatever, bearer of the Diamond and Princess of Pure Light, you shall be taught by Narcissa Malfoy!

Narcissa Malfoy, beautiful in her aura of blinding light, glided towards Hermione, winked at her, and took her place.

When all was over and Dumbledore had left, Each Teacher-student couple went to a different part of the large room.

Bellatrix and Ginny faced each other.

"Ok, how about you show me what you can do?" asked Bellatrix, doing her best to avoid Ginny's anger-filled eyes.

"Yes, _ma'am_. Spat Ginny, and with an angry arm movement, she sent a wave of fire at her teacher.

Bellatrix deflected it with a flick of her finger. Ginny screamed in frustration and tried to surround her opponent with tall flames, but missed and burned down a tapestry across the room.

"Lesson number one: control your anger or you'll kill innocents." stated Bellatrix calmly, as if reciting from a textbook.

"Bit rich coming from you!"said her pupil in an ironic voice.

"What?"snapped Bellatrix, her golden eyes blazing.

"Nothing..." said Ginny in a bittersweet voice, "Shall we?" She continued, conjuring a small fire in her palm.

"Don't tempt me little girl."

"You couldn't beat me if you wanted to!"

At this, Bellatrix made the flames in Ginny's hand grow, escape, and imprison her, forming a cage around her. Ginny struggled to repulse the flames for about a minute before Bellatrix restored the fire to her palm.

"Lesson number two:never underestimate your enemy."

Ginny looked up and saw that she was powerless for the first time since her second year. Somehow, she did not like that feeling. Not one bit.

"I'm not learning anymore from _you_ thanks. Murderer." she spat as she turned on her heel and headed out.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Bellatrix yelled. Everyone in the room had stopped training and was staring at the pair.

Ginny stopped in her tracks and revolved to face her.

"Look, Bellatrix, we're related, however distantly. Now, if you wnt to play your favorite game of "Kill the cousin" I won't stay around to help!"

"You know nothing about that, little girl, You'll never know, no one will ever know what I've been through, loss, betrayal, guilt, and obligation! You will never understand!"

And after Ginny slammed the door, Bellatrix disappeared in a crackling of red flames.

Narcissa piped up as everyone stared aghast at the spot Bellatrix had just vacated: "Did I mention you have the power to apparate...even inside Hogwarts? Don't over or misuse it, though." She said pointedly, looking straight at Draco who grinned sheepishly.

A/N: sooo...whats the verdict? I know it's a bit long, but I had to put in ACTION and slow it down...as my faithful reviewers have mentioned...I think it's better, what do you think? Plus, little question you guys have to answer: does anyone know any latin? Then ponder this: _Memento Mori_ and _Omnes vulnerat, Ultima necat_ it's not in the next chapter, but it's coming up!

Sorry for the delay. MOUAH!


	5. The Shopping

Hello, chaps! Ok, just felt like putting a corny start...anyways, sorry for the delay and thanks for reviewing...all of you. I'm answering you guys myself now, instead of on the chapter, so, yeah. Anyways, I called the character Kat, Kat, because of one of my reviewers whose name I loved...I don't know your real name, but in my fic, its Kathryn. From now on, I'll start every chapter with a quote because I just love them, and end every one with another one because...hey, I'm the author, and heck, I want to!

True Love stories never have an ending

Where we left off: Ginny had left the room, and Bellatrix too.

Chapter 4:

The group were sitting in their common room, some trying to study, others trying to avoid the blasts of fire coming from time to time from Ginny's room. After a particularly intense one, Draco banged his book on the table and sprang up:

"That is _it_. Someone's got to go talk to her, or else we will all be cremated!"

He looked pointedly at Ron, who looked pointedly at Pansy, who looked pointedly at Ron, who stared at Hermione. After a while of silence, Hermione looked up, and seeing she had no one to look pointedly at, she marked her page, closed her book slowly, and placed it on the table next to her as she stood up with a sigh.

As she approached the door and made to knock, another blast came her way, and she just managed to dodge it.

_This isn't going to work_ she thought.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She beckoned Harry and Ron to her, and they huddled, whispering in rushed tones, as the two Slytherins looked on, unsure of what was going to happen. The trio broke apart, and Harry and Hermione stepped to the middle of the room, Harry facing the girl, as Ron positioned himself next to Ginny's doorframe. Harry whispered a _stupefy_, and Ron shouted as Hermione collapsed:

"Oh my God Ginny, Hermione's fainted!"

Ginny rushed out of her room, pale, and knelt beside her friend's limp body.

"Goodness Gracious (haha Molly coming out), Hermione never faints!"

"Well, I hope she doesn't die." added Harry airily

"DIE?"

"Oh, I don't think she will, she just fainted, but if she did, it would be awful for the wizarding world."

"Well of course it would be awful what do you think you moron...wait, the wizarding world?"

"Well, the Bearers can't beat Voldemort" Ron flinched "if one of the elements is missing" He added slyly

"Oh..."it was obvious Ginny had been resolved on quitting the group.

"You OK now, Gin?" asked Ron cautiously, keeping his distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And, I'll continue training, I guess."

"Good." said Harry as he _Ennervate_d Hermione under the eyes of a very annoyed Ginny, who had a distinct feeling she had been fooled.

**The Next Morning**

A very frustrated Hermione plopped down wearily on her seat at the Gryffindor table, and poised her head on her fists, her elbows resting on the table. Ginny, whom she was facing, made a face as she asked:

"How many." (yes, the period is there on purpose. Gin is resigned)

"Six. This is getting annoying, I should choose someone now and get it over with."

"Mmmhmmm."

"So? Verdict?"

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three: Zabini, that hot Conner McFayden dude..."

"Conner's a Hufflepuff."

"So?"

"Self-explanatory."

"OK, so, scratch that."

"And the third?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Are you crazy? He hasn't even asked me yet, and there's tons of other boys who _have_ asked me...can't you at least contain yourself to the half of the male population whom I don't have to actually ask?"

"But you like him."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT."

"Denial, 1st sign"

"Gin_ny_!"

"Fine, Zabini it is then."

"Fine."

Hermione knew exactly what to do: she flipped her hair back, so that it floated behind her as she strode across the hall to the Slytherin table.

Draco's P.O.V

I was looking over at Hermione and Ginny while they were talking. Obviously, the fiery red-head had reached a decision concerning Hermione's date to the Ball. After bantering for a little while, they seemed to arrive at a consensus. Hermione stood up, and with her shining hair streaming behind her, approached our table. The situation here was getting seriously amusing:the boys (even the second years, even though they were not allowed at the Ball) were wondering who she had chosen and marveling at the fact that the lucky guy was in Slytherin.

"Who has she chosen?" was the question on everybody's lips.

Ha! as if she would choose someone like them. But then, she really did come up to the table, and-woah-to me! She smiled at me, and then leaned over me and said:

"Blaise, I decided to accept the proposal offered to me by such a vernacular young gentleman...In short, sure, I'll go to the Ball with you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Blaise stared at her until she went back to her table. Then...

Hermione's P.O.V

"Glad _that's_ over. I hate your point system, Gin, but it's the only thing that seems to work." I said, sitting back down.

"3,2,1..."counted Ginny, calmly buttering a roll.

_Thump._

"There goes Zabini. Why do they always faint? I swear, guys have a weak constitution." I said, exasperated. "It's not like I tell them they won a thousand galleons."

"Nope, to them, it's much better." Explained Ginny with a smirk as she inserted the roll in her mouth and licked her thumb. "Anywaish, wot dchou haf nexcht?"

"Oh, please, Gin, don't make your brother proud." I said, trying to dodge the crumbs she was spraying all over me. "Oh, yeah, Charms, and then Runes. You?"

"Double Potions"

"Ouch."

"We need to go shopping." She dropped right out of the blue.

"Random."

"But true. Now that we both have dates for the Ball, we need to razzle dazzle them."

"Ummm...sure...Wait, did you say both? Who's the lucky guy?"

She giggled and looked at me pointedly.

"No!"

"Yes!" she squealed

"Harry finally woke up!"

"I'm so happy, and my being with Harry doesn't even bother Ron!"

"Shopping it is then, but TODAY."

"We have class, Mione."

Oooooh, how I hate when I rub off on people.

"When did _you_ start following my advice? Class can wait. Shopping can't."

"Ok, what's the plan."

"You seductively tell Harry we need to go to Hogsmeade, He tells Dumbledore he needs to work on the Ball, you know, Head Boy stuff, yadda yadda yadda, 1,2,3 we're outta here!"

"Wow. You're good."

Sometimes I even surprise _myself_. Genius. Harry told Dumbledore, and asked if Ginny and I could come with him, for a "feminine point of view", and we were off! He and Gin were holding hands all the way there. Talk about third wheel. Thank God, when we actually _reached_ the village, Ginny shooed him to Quality Quidditch Supplies while we literally ran to AlphaOmega, the best robe shop in the wizarding world.

Nobody was there, and we were free to explore. HOT. Ginny squealed and plunged into the rows of racks, scanning dresses and checking prices so fast I could swear she had practised. Hey, Shopaholic as she is, she probably had. As usual, I started looking for a dress for her as she was searching for one for me. After a while, I found the perfect one.

It was pistachio coloured, with a black velvet ribbon and bow around the waist, and the skirt, in pleats, fell to above her knees. It was strapless and made of silk. I threw it on her head, momentarily steadying her mechanic shopping, and she squealed again:

"Herms, I can't work with you throwing random stuff at my head!"

"That was not random. Check it out!"

"OOOOOOOH! very nice...Sweet and Sassy, just my style!"

"Last time you said it was Sugar and Spice."

"Well, I'm dieting for the Ball."

Ginny let out a contented sigh as she twirled around with her dress clutched to her body. With a "Ha!", she pulled something out of the rack she was scanning and flung it to me. As she rushed to the changing rooms, I followed, fingering the silky material of the dress she had thrown me.

We tried the beauties on. My dress, I must admit, looked really good: It was the kind of dress sexy people wear to dance the cha-cha-cha or Salsa. It was red, halter-top, hugged the right places of my body, and reached my knees in a gorgeous skirt with kind of frills at the bottom, with a slit up one leg. Elegant yet Sexy. On 3, Ginny and I both came out of our rooms. Ginny squealed (AGAIN):

"Oh my God Mione, this is perfect for you!"

"I know, I haven't been taking Ballroom dancing since I was six for nothing, you know. Saturday will be the first time i show everyone what I can do."

"What about little old me?"

"Little old you? Well, let's just say Harry would fall off his broom."

"He _wouldn't_! Harry's too good!"

"Gin, nobody's _that_ good."

She giggled and announced that in that case, she was taking it. I decided to do the same, the dress was just too appealing.

Next, we went to Vega's Shoes, where Ginny bought Mary-Jane style stiletto heels in black velvet, to match her bow on the dress. I got red stiletto sandals. By then, it was time to return to boring old Hogwarts for our training sessions.

They had been going fine for the past two weeks: we were starting to learn to use the magical abilities of our elements and not just their physical properties. Didn't get that? Don't worry, Ron, Gin, Pansy and Harry didn't either.

When we arrived back at Quality Quidditch Supplies, we had to literally _drag_ Harry away from the new Firebolt with the red and gold handle. Boys. And they say shopping is a girl thing.

Draco P.O.V

Blaise still hasn't woken up. And of course, who do the lovely teachers stick with him? Yours truly. Does Hermione have that effect on everyone? Because she could win this war by herself if she continues. Hey, I wonder when Granger became Hermione in my head? God, If I don't stop now, I'll go soft and end up calling her Herms or another one of the horrid pet names her friends give her.

Speaking of which...(Hey, why speaking of which? This doesn't have anything to do with it!) I took out my music-box and examined it. I think I'll get my kids the same thing when I get them. The kids I mean. I don't _have_ any yet. I wonder if I'll have any. And who the mother will be. OK, stopping train of thought, NOW. The door just banged open, and I jumped. Hermione had just come in, and was looking through the beds, obviously looking for someone. I hastily stuffed my music-box in my inside pocket. Nobody needs to know the Big, Bad Draco Malfoy has a music-box. Not even Mione. Damn it! Going soft.

Normal P.O.V

Hermione finally found Blaise lying motionless on his bed. She sat down beside Draco and stared for a while at the face of the unconscious boy.

"So, he fainted, eh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How unoriginal."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure the next one vomits."

"Why thank you. You have a date, right?"

"Of course."

The same feeling that had been invading Draco for the whole day quickly lodged itself inside Hermione's chest.

"Oh. Who is she?"

"The new girl, Kathryn, AKA Kat. She asked me at lunch, while you, Ginny and Harry were off on Head business."

"Isn't she the prettiest girl in Hogwarts? Blonde, wavy hair coming down to her waist, deep blue eyes blah blah blah?"

"Second prettiest. By a lot."

At this, Hermione stood up and kissed Blaise quickly on the lips. His eyes shot open.

"Hey, you mean you could cure him all this time?"

"Yup. Tell...Kat" she said Kat in a reluctant tone "to come and get ready in our rooms. Pansy's going with Ron, so we're all meeting in the common room. Tell Blaise to come too. See ya."

"Bye Maya."

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue. Don't worry about it."

As Hermione left, she thought: _Why the hell did he call me Maya...and does that have anything to do with the dreams?_

As Blaise slowly awoke and rubbed his eyes, Draco thought: _Why the hell did I call her Maya...and does that have anything to do with the dreams?_

A/N: That's all, Folks! Okey doke, just so you know, I'm not thirteen (you might think that from the way I write), and also, the Shopping experience...well, that's me and my friend Camille...she's Ginny style, I'm more of a Hermione. Reviewers, please tell me what you thought and loads of ideas? I'm taking votes on :

Who should be in danger:

Ginny

Pansy

Ron.

Thanks for helping!

Cut.


	6. The Dance

Well, hello again...this chapter took me soooo long to write...you know, getting the right feeling for Kat and Mione, and Draco and Blaise...plus, the dancing was complicated to describe...I'm asking you guys just ONE favor...use your imagination! Umm, AND Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.

It's better to lose a lover than to love a loser

Chapter 5: Dancing with the Devil

The day of the Ball, which was, conveniently, December 24th, The bearers and the two extras, Blaise and Kat, were sitting around their common room, chatting, playing chess, occasionally Exploding Snap, but since Blaise kept winning every game it wasn't much fun.

Around 4:30 PM, Ginny, looked at her watch and squealed. (yup, she does have a problem with that).

"Oh my God girls! We are so late! Everyone in Mione's room NOW!"

Pansy and Kat looked up, horrified:

"Oh my God Oh my God, Gin, you're right! Let's go or we'll never be ready in time!"

Only Hermione kept playing chess with Ron, concentrating so much that she was actually winning! She watched anxiously as Ron fingered his knight, knowing that one wrong move from his part could put the game in the bag for her...and that would be the first time ANYONE ever beat Ron at chess. Her heart was pounding like a drum...a drum in your chest really hurts by the way...a ball was forming itself in her throat, lodging itself at the bottom of it and...

"Checkmate!" Ron smiled triumphantly as he placed his knight in the right position. Hermione screamed and threw the board to the side, scattering all the pieces on the floor. Ron was still smiling smugly.

"I can't BELIEVE it! I studied, I trained, I thought _everything_ out...HOW CAN YOU STILL WIN?"

"What can I say, Mione dear, it's a gift."

And with that, Hermione shook her head, and decided to join the girls who were getting ready in her room.

She came into a girl's heaven, but a boy's nightmare: dresses were laying on her bed, her vanity was swarming with makeup and girls were running around the room trying to find the best hair accessories to wear with their makeup.

The girls were complimenting each other and squealing all over the place:

"Oh my God Ginny, your dress is gorgeous! And the bow shows off your thin waist..how CUTE!"

"Why thank you Pansy, you look very nice yourself!"

"I know! Do you think Ron will be surprised with the color of my dress?"

"Ummm...sorry Pans, but you must have 20 shades of pink in that dress, and that is what was expected from you."

"I know...but I LOVE pink...Wow, Hermione, that dress is HOT...Blaise is going to literally DROOL over you...not like he doesn't already..."

Hermione, however, was having a different character than usual: she complimented and chatted with Ginny and Pansy, but every time she said something to Kat, her smile became forced and her compliments were dry.

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other worriedly...if they were to all sit at the same table (there were small round table scattered through the Great Hall), how would the meal be with Hermione being icy to Kat? It was with busy minds that the two made up and did the hair of the other girls. But, seeing their reflections looking as gorgeous as they could get, their troubles soon flew away to as they stepped down into the common room one by one.

The boys were all ready and waiting in the common room for the girls.

"Why do they have to take so bloody _long_?" asked an exasperated Ron, who had decided to wear a pink tie in honor of his date, along with his plain black tuxedo.

"Don't worry, mate, it's always worth the wait in the end." reassured Blaise, who was wearing a navy blue suit with a navy blue tie. He was, however, fingering the bottom of his vest anxiously as he waited beside his best friend, Draco.

Draco had gone all out, wearing a red shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, with a loosened black tie and a black tux. He was tapping his foot, but was stopped by Harry as he stepped on his toe to make the annoying noise end. The green-eyed fellow was wearing a dark green tux, with a dark green tie as well.

One by one, the girls stepped through the door. Ginny was the first to come out:

She was wearing the dress to perfection, complete with a black velvet choker, like her shoes and her sash. She was wearing light eyeliner and mascara, and wore her hair up in a bun, with a few strands coming out, green jewels setting her red hair even more on fire. She timidly came up to Harry, fluttered her eyelashes, and acted like a perfect little girl until she reached her date. Then she ruined the image completely with a :

"Hiya, punk." which sent the other boys into peals of laughter.

Kat came down next, wearing a regal gown of sapphire blue, her hair in a french braid...she looked like the perfect Audrey Hepburn. Malfoy reached for her hand politely, but did not seem too impressed. Blaise, however, was staring with eyes big as plates.

Pansy, in her all-pinkness, was wearing a long dress of many pinks, sparkling in the light. Her hair was down in her bob as always, but her eyes were lined and her lips wore a bubble-gum pink sparkly lipstick. She was very cute, and Ron couldn't help but smile when she squealed and thanked him about his tie.

The last person to come out was Hermione. She was wearing the dress she had picked out with Ginny, but she looked even better in it than anyone could look in anything: Her hair was in a bun like Ginny's, and she had a red rose in it. Her eyes wore smokey black makeup which enhanced her natural golden beauty. Draco looked her over and smiled approvingly. Once again, she had broken through the barrier of his expectations. Blaise was impressed, but, then again, this was Hermione. He just looked at her like any other boy would. Like a sick puppy.

While they were going down to the Great Hall, Hermione frequently glared at Draco, and Draco smirked right back...it had been so long since he had made her mad...and that little fire in her eyes made her even more tantalizing...

Hermione started flirting scandalously with Blaise, right in front of Draco, thinking she should at least take a stand against Draco. The feeling crept over him like ice, momentarily freezing his cool countenance. Then he glared at her. Oh, the famous Malfoy glare. Enough to make anyone petrified on the spot, yet it only aroused a smirk on Hermione's lips.

They all sat at the round table they had saved beforehand. They ordered just like they had at the Yule Ball, and after barely half an hour, everyone had finished eating. Dumbledore stood up.

"Well,well,well... Seems like we are all ready for a little music...if you have any requests, please ask the small orchestra we have ready for you...and now, let us start this correctly, by...a waltz."

The strains of a Chopin waltz sprang in the air, and Hermione wondered for a brief moment if the famous composer was a wizard before Blaise asked her to dance in his usual gentlemanly fashion. She graced him with a smile that made his stomach do back-flips as she accepted his offer. He swept her to dance floor, took her waist and her hand, and they began.

Hermione had always loved dancing, waltzing being one of her favorites (but nothing beat salsa) she followed every step perfectly, reveling in the way her skirt swooshed around her as she twirled...however, Blaise was not the BEST dancer, and Hermione could not go as fast or as complicated as she would have liked to.

Draco, who was twirling Kat faster than she could go, and quickly losing her, was watching Hermione through narrowed eyes, and muttered curses under his breath that made Kat's face pale even more than usual.

When the waltz ended and he went back to his seat with Kat, he heard people around him saying:

"Wow, that Hermione Granger sure can dance..."

"Check that out, Blaise is one of the best dancers in the school and she looked _bored_ because his dancing was so simple..."

"She can waltz sooo well..."

"I bet she can dance anything..."

At this last comment, Draco lost his senses. He calmly said so the people close to him could hear:

"Anyone can waltz...it's just 1,2,3,1,2,3 and so on...But only a rare few can Salsa really well...I bet she can't!"

_Biggest mistake you made in your life, Draco Malfoy_ thought Ginny as she watched Hermione's head snap to attention.

Draco continued:

"Hey, you! Yes, you, the violin dudes!" A harpist glared angrily as she pointed out her instrument. "Well, whatever, you musicians...Salsa please?" the group nodded and got ready to play.

Draco came up to Hermione:

"A dance? It's OK to say no, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself, now would you?"

"Of course Draco, I would not. Shall we dance?"

Draco was surprised that Hermione had accepted so assuredly, but he took her hand anyways and led her to the middle of the floor. That was when he really noticed her dress. A Salsa dress. _Ohhh shit._ He thought, too late.

The music started, and airs of spanish guitar mingled with piano and other instruments filled the air as Draco and Hermione started dancing. First, they were simply revolving in time with the beat, but as the song grew faster and more complicated, so did their dancing. (A/N: now, i want you to imagine, if you've seen The Wedding Planner with J.Lo, that they are dancing and at times arguing during slight pauses...think you can do that?)

"Seems like you can dance, Malfoy."

"Back to surnames, now, is it?"

Hermione swung her leg around his waist as she hung on his other side.

"Looks like it."

Draco twirled her out, and back in with so much force she was slammed back to his chest. He sneered:

"That's too bad. I'll miss calling you _Herms._"

Hermione pushed him away and he grabbed her hand, making her bend backwards over his arm. When she came back up, her stray strands of hair covering her face, making her look wildly attractive, she said:

"That was for friends, Malfoy."

"Oh, so I wasn't your friend, the truth comes out."

"Looks like it does." said Hermione as they swayed a bit to the slowing beat.

"You want to know something?"

"No."

Draco swung her around so that she had her back to him, and he whispered in her ear:

"There is nothing you wouldn't like to know."

She snapped her head to meet his eyes.

"Fine. What should I want to know?"

He twirled her and bent her again, so that their noses were barely touching.

"You were never a friend either."

The music stopped but the two stayed in the same position.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered.

"Yeah. You were much more." He replied in the same tone.

She leant her head toward him, presenting her plump lips, a hair's breath from his own.

"Draco..." she whispered. Draco reached for her lips with his, and as he brushed them softly, not really kissing them, the door to the Great Hall banged open and Harry burst in.

"They took Ginny!"

**Thank you all for reading! Could you pleeeaaassseee review? I'm getting less and less as the story goes on...less help from people. Please help me with ideas, criticism...**


	7. The Rescue

**Well hello hello hello...it has been a while, hasn't it? I don't really feel like talking right now, but I want to ask you guys to read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter, because, well, it's important. Yeah. So, on with the story I guess...**

Love is just a word until someone you meet gives it a meaning

Chapter 6:

Hermione blinked and she suddenly seemed to realize what she and Draco had done...or what they had almost done. She yelped and Draco lifted her back up in time for her to scramble away from him. Harry, noticing he had made a commotion in the room, smile sheepishly and said loudly:

"HAHAHA! gotcha! what did you all think...we're just playing hide and seek and the seeker found her...HAHAHA...well, have fun!" He motioned energetically to the musicians to start playing again.

As the music came back, Hermione felt her necklace glow. She didn't _see_ it, she just _felt_ the light seeping through her golden skin...it felt good to be in touch with her element. Then, she suddenly focused on _why_ it was glowing...danger. Ginny. Harry coming into the Great Hall.

Draco could feel the darkness against his cold skin, and he realized straight away that Potter wasn't playing...Ginny Weasley was in trouble. He grabbed Hermione, who had been in the process of figuring it out, and followed by Ron and Pansy, headed out of the Hall calmly, to not raise any suspicion. The last thing they needed was extra, unneeded, meddlesome help.

The cool night air hit them like a long awaited breath, after the heavy atmosphere of the Great Hall. Hermione let her hair loose, reveling in the way the wind blew through it, making her seem like an ethereal nymph (A/N: cool words!).

Draco looked at her, and he felt breathless again. Light was shining through her, thanks to her glowing necklace, and she looked beautiful. Harry stopped short, and since the rest of the group was walking behind him, they stumbled in the darkness.

Harry looked back at them, his eyes glowing a brilliant green, tiny leaves growing out of his necklace. They noticed that Pansy's necklace was emitting swirling winds and Ron's was spraying tiny drops of water all around.

"Ok, Harry, what happened."

"It's Ginny, she-"

"Spit it out, we're losing time here!" growled Draco.

"Stop it you guys! Screaming is not going to get Ginny back to us." screeched Hermione. "Now. They must have apparated. We follow the necklaces and they will tell us where she is."

"Umm, Hermione? The necklaces are inanimate objects. They don't _know_ where she is."

"Right. The Sorting Hat, the broomsticks, our wands, the portraits and other things I can't think of right now are inanimate objects as well. But there is freaking magic in them, which is why they are so powerful! Now do as I f-ing say!"

The five young people tried focusing on the magic of their necklaces, and suddenly, Pansy shrieked:

"I see her! She's at the Riddle House!"

"Ok, we're going, but first, I need to talk to you guys." stated Hermione. "We can't use our Bearer magic."

"Why?"

"Because they don't know we're here. They don't know we have the power to defeat them. And they can't know, or they will kill us straight. Wham Bam. Dead. Get what I'm saying?"

"What do you mean they don't know? I mean, three high-ranked Death-Eaters are our bloody teachers!"

"Do you really think they're still faithful?" sneered Draco. "They would have already killed us by now."

"Fine. But let's go."

With a "pop!" Hermione, who had said the last words, was gone in a flash of light. Draco followed right after her. The other three shrugged and apparated as well.

They were in the back of the House, and they could see the graveyard where Harry had fought Voldemort in their fourth year. _Figures_ thought Hermione, _He would be the kind of guy who chooses his resurection place to kidnap a 16 year old._

Ginny was tied to the same tombstone as Harry three years previously (techinacally, considering the months ect...its two) and shot fiery glares at random Death-Eaters, rolling her eyes when one of them said something particularly stupid to Voldemort. The Dark Lord was getting more annoyed by the second, and couldn't help but wish he had the Potter boy instead of that girl, at least _he_ was quiet and had the decency to look awestruck by his power. That girl, that girl just undermined his every move. He felt judged for the first time since Hogwarts.

Hermione would have laughed if she did not realize the gravity of the situation. Ginny was making Voldemort flustered, and he could vent his frustration anytime by just killing her. At least he wasn't enjoying it.

**Draco POV**

Ginny will always surprise me. She is at the mercy of the Dark Lord, and all she does is scoff at his antics and make him feel ridiculous and overdone. Some people...

I looked around, trying to form a plan of attack...or rather, a strategy to get Ginny out without alerting the Death-Eaters. Even with our elemental magic, we wouldn't be able to beat the Death-Eaters at a twenty to one ratio. Plus, we aren't even _allowed_ to use the elemental magic, because Voldy there doesn't _know_ about us.

Wait...we can't use elemental _magic_, but what about the elements themselves?

"OK, what's the plan." asked Ron with a determined look on his face, directing the question to Harry.

"Umm...we go in, grab Ginny, get out, apparate?" tried Harry.

"And get killed. Right. Good plan." sneered Hermione.

"Stop it you guys! Arguing is not going to get us anywhere. Draco has a plan." said Pansy.

"Hey! How do you know?" asked Draco.

"I've known you for, what, 16 years?"

"Right. So, here's what we do..."

**Ginny POV**

Honestly. You'd think the Dark Side would be a _bit_ less sketchy. They're so predictable. I mean, come on! Black robes, masks, circles of followers, a black throne, fires everywhere (yum), and a weirdo Lord who tortures people when they don't bring him the right coffee. Its like permanent PMS or something. He doesn't seem to like me pointing that out, though.

I'm sure the others'll be here soon. Exactly _how_ they're going to get me out, I honestly don't know. I'm sure Hermione or Draco will think of a way. And that Ron will be strong enough to stop Harry from just barging in, like he would. I mean, I love the guy and all, but he can be quite rash, and stupid.

The night seems darker all of a sudden. The fires don't give much light anymore. The pale, cold shine from the stars have disappeared. A cold wind rushes softly around me, sending my hair into flames around my head.

Dammit.

That will take _ages_ to brush. _And_ there's the rain. Frizz attack, just to brighten up my day. Wait a second...the earth is shifting under me, taking me toward the wood...but it's to dark and rainy for the Death-Eaters to see...and the wind sends their cloaks around branches so _conveniently_ placed there. The guys are here.

And they're taking me out.

Without killing themselves.

I'm amazed.

**Normal POV**

By the time Ginny was back with the group, who were hiding in bushes close to a wood surrounding the graveyard, Harry was ready with a small knife to cut her bonds. They looked at each other, and Ginny smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips, making Harry blush so red he looked like an overgrown tomato.

They apparated out as quickly as they could, and landed back by the lake.

Pansy and Ron hugged each other, and Ron did what they had deemed impossible from the first: he leaned down and kissed Pansy.

Harry and Ginny were now in an all-out snogging session, and Ron was too engrossed in his pink-obsessed belle that he didn't even think about reprimanding them.

Draco looked over at Hermione, who was staring uncomfortably at the shiny surface of the lake, enjoying the small amount of light the stars gave. Her cheek was cut from a branch in the woods, and it was slightly bleeding. Her brown eyes snapped up to Draco's silver ones. He appreciated once more her beauty, and then realized, she was with Blaise. His gaze hardened slightly, and he approached her silently.

"I need to get back inside quickly. Kat is waiting. I think. She better, I don't want to see any boys around her, after all, she is a beautiful pure-blood." _like you, just less beautiful, and less smart, and less everything..._ he thought.

"Oh. Right. Of course. Well-" she was cut off by Dumbledore, who, after gliding sneakily to them, made his presence known with a slight cough.

"The Ball is over. You're to go back to your common room, before Filch finds you and, well, who knows what Argus could do?"

Hermione glared at Draco, but decided to keep her ranting to the common room. The moment they came into the brightly lit room, she turned on him and started sneering.

"Why, of course, Kathryn Lynch is just the girl for mister Draco Malfoy! Blond hair, blue eyes, white skin, sophisticated clothes, and nude makeup! Pure-blood, of course, not some girl who doesn't even know who her bloody PARENTS ARE! NOT TO MENTION IS NOT AS PRETTY AS ANY OF THOSE RAVENCLAW GRILS YOU SHAG CONSTANTLY!WELL WHY DONT YOU GO TO KAT DARLING THEN? GO AND KISS HER, MARRY HER, SHAG HER, HAVE CUTE LITTLE **BLOND** PURE-BLOODED KIDS WITH HER! SEE IF **I** CARE!"

And she stormed to her room and slammed her door so hard the walls shook.

A searing falsh of white light blinded everyone who was still in the common room, and Pansy and Ginny ran for their rooms before there could be another outburst. Harry and Ron would soon wish they had had the same instinct instead of continuing the chess game they had started while waiting for the girls before the ball.

Draco stood, dumb, for about a minute before he started shouting at no one in particular.

"Well, she's no better! It's not like she doesn't have all the guys at Hogwarts at her feet! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER, RIGHT! I MEAN LOOK AT ME! DAMN DAMN DAMN WHATEVER THERE IS TO DAMN IN THIS EFFING WORLD!"

he kicked the chair nearest to him, and then stomped to his room as Hermione had done, and banged the door a wee but harder than she had, just as a cloud of deep darkness soared into the room, dissipating instantly.

"What exactly is wrong with them?" asked Harry as Ron pondered his next move.

"I made a list," started Ron, keeong his eyes on the game, "1)Low self-esteem,

2)Severe case of Jealousy

3) Prone to overlong jealous ranting

4) Wont admit they like each other"

"I can add one to that."

"You mean what Dumbledore told us on the way here that they didn't hear?"

"Yeah. 5) They have to work together tomorrow."

"Knight to E5."

"Damn."

**A/N: OK, here it is, late, but here...better late than never, right? OK, so I have a couple of questions...does anybody know how to do page breaks, or lines to separate sections? please answer in your review!**

**Also, Im innovating here, which means I'm stealing an idea from Icypanther (whose stories are great, go read, trust me) who asks a trivia question, that you answer in your review, and she counts what answer was sent the most...I think its really cool and interesting, so, with her permission, I'm starting!**

**And by the way, the next chapter is a treat...loved writing it! There's action, romance, more about Maya...**

_Trivia question:_

If you could be anything in the wizarding world (as in auror, healer, ect...) what would you be?

**kiss,**

**MARINE**


	8. The Challenge

**Hey guys! It's me again...well, I want to thank you all for reviewing my story so far, it's really great to be appreciated! I had this story written down on stray pieces of paper (I write during my french history class, I sit at the back so she doesn't notice) and I was scared of posting it because I thought no one would read it!**

**Anyways, along with this story, I have another one (that I wrote in spanish class, though) but I don't want to post it yet because its hard to update two stories... and i have a couple of one-shots, all Draco/Hermione of course...**

**If you're looking for good stories, check my favorites, i love them...even though I have A LOT...and I made a mistake last chapter, its IcyCrystal, not IcyPanther...dunno what got into me lol.**

**So, for your answers to the question, the main answer was auror, but that was to be expected... DhrCrazy228 stole my idea (lol though she didnt know it...hey, maybe its a he...tell me in your next review...) of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy lol...good girl (Oh, it is a girl! Or else she wouldnt like Draco! Sherlock coming through! Im blonde dont ask...)**

**So, on with the show!**

_Love means never having to say you're sorry_

Last chapter:

I'd add one to the list: they're going to have to work together tomorrow.

Chapter 7: The Challenge

Hermione, Ginny and Pansy, having left the common room before the boys were even up, skipped into the Room of Requirements more excitedly than usual: this was the first time they would work with someone else, and get to meet the other teachers. Hermione was particularly anxious to meet Andromeda, because she was her mentor's sister (though Bellatrix was that too), and also because she was Tonks's mother.

"Gin, how _is_ Bellatrix as a mentor?"

"She's fine actually. Apparently there is a reason that she killed Sirius, and she regrets it _awfully_. I think she was under the Imperius or something... How's Narcissa?"

"She's great! Teaches me lots of stuff..says I'm getting the hang of it really fast! The only thing that _could_ be better is that she often stops talking altogether and _stares_ at me for a minute. It's pretty freaky. I wonder who I'm going to be paired with! I hope it's one of you two! But then again, with my present luck it would totally be Malfoy."

Pansy and Ginny looked awkwardly at each other. They had been told the pairigns the night before, along with Harry and Ron, while Hermione and Draco had still been fuming and preparing their rantings.

They went into the Room, and sat down on a bench positioned next to a wall. They were still chatting and gossiping about who got together with who at the Ball ("Oh my god, did you see Blaise and Parvati? They were practically shagging on the dancefloor! And Neville and Millicent? Who would have expected that?") when their mentors started apparating in.

By the time the three boys had arrived, sleepy looking and tousled hair, only Kingsley and Bellatrix were missing.

"No matter, no matter, we can most certainly start without them!" said Dumbledore ina very chipper, and thus alarming, voice. He ushered the six students so that they were facing the three gold doors. Hermione looked questioningly at Narcissa, who mouhted 'You're going to be fine' while squeezing her husbands hand.

Dumbledore continued talking excitedly :

"Well, I told you your partners yesterday, so pair up!"

"Woah there! When did you tell us?" asked Draco, visibly confused.

_Good, I'm not the only deranged person in here_ thought Hermione, who had no clue who her partner was.

"Why, when you were going back to your common room yesterday, after the Ball! Surely you _were_ paying attention, right Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny and Pansy gave a look that sceamed 'Sorryyyy...' to Hermione, and went over to Harry and Ron (respectively). Hermione took a moment to figure out who she was paired with, but when she did, hell broke loose in her mind.

_That cannot be possible! The dude is a Kat-obsessed freako who is a prat, a git, annoying, pissy, irritating, no scratch that, INFURIATING ferret! Who just happens to be the most gorgeous person I've met, not to mention an excellent singer...who just happens to subconsciously know my favorite song...woah there Mione! He's ugly! no...YES! no... Oh whatever._

"Malfoy." she gave him one of her famous icy glares.

"Granger." He gave her one of HER famous icy glares.

"I'm not."

"Well, whatever your surname is then."

_Damn you icy glare stealer (or thief, damn im losing my english)!_

"Face the doors now, children!" (mean, angry, pissed glare from said 'children') "We will be watching you from the viseive over there. Does anyone know what it is?"

"A viseive is an alternate of the well known penseive, except while it's alternate enables people to see what happened in the past, as in memories, the viseive lets people see what they want in a limited area pre chosen and marked by the onlooker."

"Full points as always, Miss Hermione. Now, on your marks...Get set..._Proelia!_"

The door in front of Draco and Hermione shot open, and the two teenagers were sucked through it in a whirlwind of Darkness and Light.

The Phoenix's Call

"where the HELL are we?"

"I think we're in a forest."

"No _shit_ sherlock! Which one?"

Hermione and Draco were standing on a forest path. It was dark and gloomy, and practically mo light was able to shine through the dense foliage of the huge trees, and the little amount of light that _could_ chose not to. Hermione shivered. Absence of light did _not _suit her at all.

"What do we do now?" asked Draco.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For our challenge to appear."

They were engaging in a staring (or mostly glaring) contest, when, all of a sudden...

_Crack._

A twig snapped. Leaves ruffled a bit.

"That doesn't sound too good..." said Hermione weakly.

Draco and Hermione stood back to back, revolving slowly while taking their wands out. It was after about thirty seconds that Hermione thought she saw something..._glittering_ in the leaves.

"_Luxa Meniel, Sirius"_

The light of the Sirius star came into her hand in the form of a small globe. She raised it and directed a ray of light to the spot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

**A/N: Teehee, huge cliffy there people! Well, gotta go to London, if you'll excuse me...**

_What hair color should the bearers dye their hair to? _

_Or_

_Which house or school (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well) would you be sorted in and why?_


	9. The Revelation

**Hey! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I had to leave to London fast...anyways, results for the questions...Not many people answered them, so I don't have a huge majority, but, here we go:**

**in hair colors: Draco's hair was apparently meant to be black, since this is the unanymous response, Ginny's hair stays red, though Vic says it should be red_der_ lol. Pansy gets the pink-purple tones...I'm sure she'll love your suggestions ! Ron and Harry, I had only Vic's response, so it's blue streaks for Ron, and green streaks for Harry (good choice)**

**in the house and schools: I had one slytherin, two Gryffindors, so Gryffindor wins!**

**As for me: Vic, I must disagree with you...and with flip chick too: Hermione's hair was not meant to be blonde or silver...but BLACK! Yes, I think that would look good...Draco's hair black as well, Ginny auburn, Pansy pink all the way, and Harry and Ron, same as Vic.**

**As for my house and everything, I would be a Slytherin (I love to lie).**

**PS: sorry to DhrCrazy, for even imagining you could be a guy. I apologize profoundly, and please don't sue me, my lawyer sucks.**

**Anyways, here goes nothing!**

Chapter 8: The Revelation.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Hermione as she backed away into Draco. With a clicking noise, a huge monster came out of the shadows in front of her.

"Acromantula." said Draco bitterly.

Teacher's POV

"Don't worry, Cissa, we conjured it, it can't really hurt them because we didn't add the poison in." reassured Remus Lupin.

Draco/Hermione POV

Hermione and Draco faced the spider, when Draco tensed and turned around. There was another source for the ongoing clicking around them. Another beast rose of the forest.

Teacher's POV

"That's weird," started Lupin, "I thought we conjured only one..."

"Umm, Remus?" started Andromeda, "What did we do with the real one we used as a model?"

"Ohhh, shit."

Draco/Hermione POV

Hermione and Draco stood now back to back, wands raised. The globe of light hovered above their heads. The feeble light was meant to be comforting, but it only showed the spiders in all their ugly , giant strenght. After a couple of seconds, Draco said confidently:

"Hermione, mine was conjured."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't have the right number of eyes."

Hermione quickly counted the terrifying eyes of the horror that towered above her. She was afraid, but tried not to panic as she asked her partner:

"How many eyes are they supposed to have?"

"Aren't you supposed to know everything? Professor McGonagall would be so disappointed right now..."

"Draco, just shut up and answer the bloody question!" Panic was finally coming over her, and her voice trembled a bit.

"Hard to do both."

"DRACO! This is _not _the moment for battles of wit!"

"16."

"16?"

"16."

"Shit."

"16!"

"I think we established that. What do we do now?"

"Try to look not yummy at all?"

"No, I know! We both send our elemental magic together, it's obviously a teamwork challenge!"

"Err...to which acromantula?"

"Yours of course...even our combined powers would not help against the real one, we're not good enough!"

"So we're going to die?"

"One problem at a time, please!"

"On three, one..."

"two..."

Hermione got ready, mentally and physically, to turn around and send her most powerful magic to the spider, all the while not dropping the monster's gaze. One mistake could cost her her life. Like with Fluffy. Or the basilisk. Or the dementors. Or the Department of Mysteries. _Why does this kind of situation always happen to **me**_? She thought.

"three!" she wheeled around and sent her jet of white light as Draco sent his black one. The spider screamed as it burst into a cloud of sparks, showing the two teenagers that it had indeed been conjured.

Hermione smiled and Draco sighed contently as he lowered his wand. _We did it._ Thought Hermione.

Click.

Clicklickclick.

The sound was right next to her ear. Her palms began to sweat.

"Draco?" she spoke in a tiny, almost squeaky voice. She slowly turned her pretty head towards the now becoming too familiar sound and wound up staring into sixteen terrifying eyes. She screamed, rooted to her spot in fear as the monster moved to sink it's poisonous sting into her.

Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back, sending both of them toppling away from the giant spider. Hermione ended up lieing (is that a word?) down on his chest, but she didn't pause to think about how good it felt before she stood up, and screamed:

"RUN!". She grabbed his hand and rushed down the forest path. They blindingly flew through the darkness, stumbling on roots or stray stones, branches whipping at their faces. The spider was slowly stomping behind them.

Hermione was panting and, after having seen her stumble three times, Draco percieved she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The old Draco would have just left her to die and saved his neck, but this was, as he thought, a new, stupid, Gryffindorish Draco. He racked his brains for something that would save them.

_Think. THINK! Where did I learn this? Care of magical Creatures, Care of Magical Creatures...wait a second..._

He stopped abruptly and dragged Hermione into the forest outlining the path. As she was gasping for breath he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Hermione, are you a virgin?"

The girl was shocked at first at the question presented to her, but answered readily:

"Well, technically none of us are virgins, because life has screwed us all."

Teacher's POV

"She's a funny one that one." agreed Narcissa, "But why is Draco asking that question now?"

"I think I know..." answered Lucius with a small smirk.

Draco/Hermione POV

"Just shut up and answer the question!"

"Hard to do both."

"I mean it Maya!"

It was the use of the word 'Maya' that snapped Hermione out of her funny mode.

"Yes."

Draco looked at her disbelievingly. _Wow_ he thought. _Beautiful **and** pure_.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes. She saw warmth, and support.

"Yes."

Draco grabbed a knife and cut a slit in Hermione's arm. He whipped a small crystal vial from his robes and collected a bit of her blood. Hermione watched in horror as the red liquid filled the vial. Draco cast a healing charm on the wound, and it sealed itself, leaving only a pale scar on her golden skin.

"Purest blood..." whispered Hermione. "I always thought it was unfair that only Purebloods could survive the acromantula by casting their blood in the spider's mouth."

"Not Purebloods. The ancient wizards thought pure people were virgins, not Purebloods."

"That's one more argument to keep your virginity for someone special."

"I guess I didn't think of the consequences when..."

"Too much information, Draco." Said Hermione with a smile. They gazed at each other for a while, until the thumping of the acromantula catching up wrenched them from their daze.

They ran back onto the path to face the monster. It was hurrying to them, anxious to satisfy his need to feed. Hermione could have sworn she saw a smirk as the spider raised her sting to kill them.

"NOW!" she screamed to Draco, who threw the vial with deadly aim into the acromantula's mouth. It kept coming onto them for three seconds before it collapsed on the dirt, dead.

The two teenagers breathed a sigh of relief.

Teacher's POV

"Good, they should be coming back with the portkey now. Let's check on Master Weasley and Miss Parkinson." stated Dumbledore.

Draco/Hermione POV

Hermione was sitting on a boulder in the middle of a clearing. She had summoned sunlight into it, for she could not bear the darkness any longer. Draco was out looking for the last part of their challenge, going back to the Room.

She heard the leaves ruffle behind her. She whipped her head around and met Draco's silvery-blue gaze.

"I found something that could be a portkey. I'd rather try it with you so I don't leave you behind."

"How thoughtful of you. Lead me to it."

He turned back into the forest, and she followed him to a spot where a red yoyo lay in the undergrowth.

Teacher's POV

"Wait a second, who used this room last?" asked Narcissa worriedly.

"Oh, that was Bella and I," stated Kingsley, "We had to battle a gryffon, and then we were transported to an obstacle course in...oh."

They had forgotten to get rid of the portkey that led to the place that Bellatrix avoided most of all. The place where Maya had last been seen. No one had been in there since that night.

Draco/Hermione POV

They crouched down and Draco showed her the object. She nodded, stating it didn't belong in the forest. He reached for her hand, and taking it, he touched the portkey.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Portkey travel . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the horrid, familiar spinning subsided, Hermione looked around her. She was definitely _not_ in the Room of Recquirements. Draco went off to look for a portkey back, and he left her alone in the odd room she was in. It was very large, and had a marble floor. A grand staircase led to another story in the house. There were broken glasses on the floor, forgotten banners, beautiful trinkets on shelves on the back wall.

It looked like a party had happened there, because decorations and cutlery were lying here and there in the room. It had a familiar feeling for Hermione. She felt she knew this place. Somehow, she started to sing, softly.

_Dancing Bears, painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song, someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

She started twirling around the room, waltzing with an invisible person as instrumental music played in her head, and, even though she didn't notice, around her as well. Her voice started getting more assured.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

She smiled, this felt so good... figures started dancing around her, and she felt safe. She was suddenly clad in a beautiful gown, very like the one in her music-box.

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart, used to know,_

_Things it yearns to Remember_

She suddenly felt like she knew. What exactly, she didn't care, but she knew. A beautiful black-haired woman was dancing close to her with a brown haired man.

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

The woman turned to look at Hermione. She stared at her knowingly, and Hermione smiled. She felt light coming through her, the blood coursing through her veins pulled her towards the beautiful eyes of the woman, so like her own... The beautiful lady beckoned Hermione to her, and the young girl felt herself lift a bit into the air. She finished the song softly, unaware that Draco was watching her.

_And a Song_

_Someone Sings_

_Once Upon_

_A December..._

At the last note, light burst into the room. Her hair was flying around her as she turned slowly in the air, her eyes closed.

Teacher's POV

A flash of bright, white light seared through the room, envelopping Bellatrix. The dark-haired beauty looked confused, but, then, they all heard the last notes of Hermione's song. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes widened in understanding as the four other bearers stepped out of their doors, to find Bellatrix surrounded in light.

"It's impossible..." whispered Narcissa.

Bellatrix had tears rolling down her face.

"No...he said she was dead...He said Sirius killed her...the memory charm can't be broken..." Bellatrix gasped. "He lied. I know I was weakened by Azkaban, but I should have known better than to believe the _Dark Lord_..."

That cleared everything up for the rest of the people in the room.

"You killed Sirius because Voldemort had told you he had killed your daughter?"

"How do _you_ know about Maya?" spat the raven haired Bellatrix.

It was Ginny who answered:

"My father told me that it was evil of the aurors to take your daughter away. He said it simply, not like he was confiding anything great to me...and I guess I mentioned it to Harry and Ron..."

Dumbledore furrowed his brow.

"Not to miss Granger?"

"Well, no, she wasn't with us this summer. She had found out she was adopted, and her parents, on her 17th birthday kicked her out of the house, saying that they had kept their oath to Mad-Eye Moody, and she now had to fend for herself. So, because she didn't want to bother Mum, she went to Hogwarts."

"So _that's_ how Minerva found out before me..." He said pensively.

Bellatrix was by now very excited and anxious.

"Where is she? How do I know...should I go get her? My Maya... she doesn't know me or Rodolphus, she'll be afraid..."

Narcissa hugged her friend.

"Oh, Bella...go see her! I wonder what she looks like now, she must be beautiful...You must see her, remember when _you_ found out you were adopted, and your real mother was dead? At least you had _our_ mother to show you pictures of her best friend...the poor girl has nothing."

Dumbledore announced:

"Bellatrix, I know where you can find her...usually, the witches and wizards break through their memory charms in a spot that is familiar, traumatic, or a key to their past. Looks like you're going to have to go back to your Manor..."

"In the ballroom..." observed Bellatrix.

Draco/Hermione POV

When Hermione came down, softly, to rest on the floor, Draco rushed to her side. She was in a position of sleep, with a small smile playing on her lips, but she was not sleeping. She had fainted dead away.

_What am I going to do? I'll cary her, but I don't know where to? How do I get out of this place?_ The room gave him the creeps...It was like a dead thing, the last remnants of a happy time...He didn't like to think of dead happy times...so he took Hermione in his arms, bridal style, and walked to the door.

He found himself in a dark corridor, which he followed. A door at the end of it slammed open, and he rammed himself backwards into a side wall, wondering who would come here..._Maybe it's Dumbledore and the rest, coming to save us_...He glanced down the corridor, and saw indeed his friends, along with their mentors and Dumbledore.

"Over here!" he yelled, stepping out of the shadows, "Come help me, something happened to Hermione!"

"Hermione?" asked Bellatrix, bewildered. "You know a Hermione, Draco?"

"Of course, she's the diamond bearer."

"And my pupil." finished Narcissa. "I gave no attention to the name, I thought it was only a coincidence, Bella."

"Maya..." Bellatrix ran over to Draco and studied Hermione's face for the first time. "It _is_ her... she's beautiful..."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and met Bellatrix's golden ones.

"Mother..." she whispered before her eyes closed again.

**A/N: now, wasn't that worth the wait? it's my longest chapter yet, I think...hope you liked it! Now, for the questions:**

_If you could chose any mother in the series (Lily Potter, Molly Weasley, Seamus's mom, Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange (in my story only, I guess)) who would yours be?_

_Which character would you pick as your best friend?_

Last, but not least,

_Which stone would you bear?_


	10. The Reunion

**THIS IS ONLY SLIGHTLY EDITED, IF YOU HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER BEFORE, DON'T READ IT AGAIN, AND IF YOU DIDNT, READ IT AND GIVE ME MY 100TH REVIEW!**

**Hello Hello Hellllloooooooo! Im feeling childish today, this sucks... Anyways. So, I know it's been a long, long time since I've update, but hey, I'm back! I thank ALL of you who have reviewed, I've never had this much!**

**Kyoko992 had a really cool idea of a light-dark stone, diamond and onyx in YingYang form! IceColdShiva, the lucky witch, is named Maya! These are just random facts I picked up for the reviews.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAH! Here are the results for da questions... drumroll please...thank you.**

**Mothers: we have a three way tie between Narcissa, Molly and Bellatrix! Lily is just one vote behind them. Why didn't any of you take Seamus's mom? If you read closely, you know she has a well defined character, and even though its not _quite_ pleasing, its there! (she's a strong Irish patriot (goblet of fire) and she believes what the Daily Prophet says about Harry(Order of the Phoenix))**

**Best Friends: NO ONE LIKES RON! Yes, tis true. Hermione wins, followed by Draco, and then Ginny. Harry and Pansy get only vote each.**

**Stones: Diamond all the way apparently, followed by the tied Onyx and Ruby, and one vote for sapphire! No one likes the powers of earth and wind, which is not surprising, if you ask me, for they are what people deem the less significant. HAHA, you'll see...**

**Anyways, On with the show!**

_Love is like a war: easy to start, Hard to end, and Impossible to forget._

Last Chapter:

"Mother..."

Chapter 9: The Reunion.

It was a calm, sunny day. The majestic Hogwarts Castle stood out against the cloud-less sky. On the banks of the school lake, a small group of Hufflepuff Third Years were tossing pumpkin pasties to the Giant Squid, giggling as he grabbed them with his tentacles.

In the owlery, a Ravenclaw fifth year sat on a bench, pondering whether to send Professor Snape a love note for valentines day or not.

On the Quidditch pitch, hidden by the shadows of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, A Gryffindor and a Slytherin Fourth Years were secretly swapping Chocolate Frog cards.

In the near-empty Hospital Wing, a mother was cradling her long-lost daughter's hand as the girl slept on.

"Bella?" The dark-haired mother turned around to see who was calling her. A man with brown hair speckled with silver above his ears had entered the Hospital Wing, an impatient look in his blue eyes.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix Lestrange beckoned her husband to her, inviting him to stand next to the bed.

"Is...Is that _really_..." stuttered Rodolphus as he gazed at the young girl sprawled on the small white bed.

"Yes, yes it's our Maya. Hermione Jade Echo Lestrange, to be more precise."

"I always said that was a bit too much names, hon."

"She never died...He lied, you know. Sirius never killed her. She was never killed."

"Came damn close to being killed a couple of times, from what Dumbledore managed to tell me the five minutes I was here."

"Really? How?"

"In First Year, she and her two friends battled a troll, full-grown apparently, and had to go through an obstacle course to save the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort's claws. In Second Year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Hermione here got Petrified. If she hadn't looked around the corner with a mirror...well, you know."

Bellatrix shuddered: "Yeah, I know."

"In Third Year, she had to do time-travel to get to all her classes, and you know how dangerous that is, plus she was barely saved from Dementors by Harry Potter. Fourth Year, she was kidnapped by Mermaids for the Triwizard Tournament, and the whole Department of Mysteries adventure in Fifth Year..."

"I can't believe the bastard put Lucius, you, and I under the _imperio_ for that stupid mission...Now that I think of it, he probably thought we would recognize her and not go through with the assignment...But I still can't believe he did that!"

"I can, he's a lunatic. Anyways, she had a nasty encounter with a Manticore last year (AU peeps, AU), and now the whole stone bearing thing..."

"What a life...I can't believe I missed all that...I can't believe I wasn't there to see her sorted, to see her have her first crush, see her all prettied up for her first ball, and her OWLs..."

"Don't worry honey, I promise you, you'll be able to watch your grandchildren do that _very_ soon..." Said Rodolphus with a small smirk on his handsome face.

"What makes you say that?" answered Bellatrix, confused

"I saw the way young Malfoy carried her and looks at her when he visits..." continued Rodolphus with his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Preposterous!" exclaimed Bella, a bit shocked by the information and not understanding her 'baby' was old enough for that kind of stuff.

"Oh, but I mean it Bella...how old were _we_ when we first..."

"Dolphy, I insist you shut the hell up this instant!"

The two adults smiled warmly and truly at each other for what seemed the first time in 13 years. As Rodolphus leaned down to kiss Bella, the beautiful girl on the bed stirred.

"Mother? Father?" she started with a weak voice. Hermione sat up slowly as she blinked to clear her vision. She looked at the two people smiling down at her. Then, she broke into a large smile and yelped:

"Mommie! Daddy!" and the two adults enveloped her into a big hug.

As the newly re-found family went into a tight group-hug. Bellatrix was crying and laughing at the same time.

"My baby! You're so beautiful, so grown up!"

"It's good to be home, mom! Oh, it's so good to be home!" exclaimed Hermione as she burst into happy tears.

..._Sometimes a girl only needs a boy to hold her hand..._

Two weeks later, the Lestrange family had successfully caught up on the last 13 years, and everything was now back to normal.

Well, almost.

"_Lux Jacere!_" screamed Hermione as beams of destructive light shot out of Hermione's open palms.

"_Tenebra Tundere!_" Draco's jet of darkness hit Hermione's head on, and each teenagers was striving to push harder than the other. Obviously, Draco was stronger, and as he pushed with all his might, Hermione used her comparative weakness to her advantage. She twirled to dodge the black jet as she let go of her white one.

"_Lux!_" The shorter incantation sent a thinner jet of light from one palm, which hit Draco in the chest. As he fell over, Hermione took out her wand and:

"_Finite Incatatem!_" As the spell lifted, Hermione helped Draco up with a small smirk as their two mentors, who were looking on, clapped. The sestet had reached a point where they had learnt everything they could about their magic, and were now focusing on strategics.

"Well done, Hermione. Wonderful tactic! Draco, I may have not told you that, but you might want to remember what Hermione just did: Use your disadvantages to your advantage." said Lucius as he smiled down on his son.

"Good job, though, Drake...blunt force is no good against Maya, but it could work on people with a ..._simpler_ mind, shall we say?" added Narcissa.

"Right." answered Draco as he glanced at his watch. "We should get going, Mione. Back to the common room for one hour of 'together time' as Pansy puts it, and then we have to head to dinner."

They kissed Narcissa and Lucius goodbye and apparated back into the common room.

"_There_ you two are!" squealed Pansy. "We have to bond, like every Friday...how else will we forge long-lasting friendships that will remain for the rest of our hopefully long lives?"

"You tell me..." answered Draco.

"Well, there _is_ one thing I would like to talk to you guys about..." ventured Harry, his fingers intertwined with Ginny's.

Pansy looked at him, and accepted that he talk by giving him the Lucky Yo-Yo. The Lucky Yo-Yo was pink, and an obsession of Pansy's. She found Yo-Yos very symbolic, because they were what had led Hermione to her past, and because they, I quote,

"go up and down and up and down and up a bit and down a bit and then I can't make them go up and down anymore but I bet someone somewhere can make them go up and down and up and down for, like, EVER!"

That particular one was bright pink and sparkly, so she had chose it to enable a certain person to speak during their Friday 'Together times'.

When Harry had the Lucky Yo-Yo, he began speaking.

"Well, we have the powers and everything, but this is _Voldemort_ we're talking about. Our action is going to have to be a bit more researched."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second, and then she lit up. Literally.

"I think its time to go to..." she looked pointedly at Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"The library." They answered mechanically.

Hermione ran off in giggles to the one place she knew would _never_ fail her. The rest of the group tried to catch up with her, but she was too fast. Ron mumbled to himself:

"Library...Typical Hermione. Lestrange or Granger, it'll always be 'lets all go to the library!'...why can't it be: 'the answer is at the Quidditch Pitch?"

They ran into the big room to find Hermione waiting for them with a huge pile of books in her arms.

"What took you guys so long? Pansy and Ron, go to the Magical Dates section, Harry and Ginny, to the Magic of Souls section, NO SNOGGING. Draco, come help me with the Elemental Magic books here."

They all marveled at the way she knew exactly what to do and where to look. Hermione was in her element.

They all sat at one table, with all the books they had found spread out in front of them. Ginny was the first to find something. She peered at Hermione, and, after catching her gaze, motioned her to come check something out.

"Is this what we're looking for?" She whispered while pointing to something in her book.

"Yes, Ginny you're brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione before being shushed by a grim looking Madam Pince.

_People who have but one part of their soul inside their bodies have a weak resistance to old magic, preserved in what people and muggles call today 'emotions' as in Love and Friendship. People working together to achieve a common goal, if especially bonded by any of these emotions, and if powerful enough, and most of all if fighting directly at the right time, will overcome what is referred to as Soul Lackers._

The group looked at what Ginny had found, and while Hermione was exceedingly happy, the rest were pretty skeptic.

"That's a lot of _if_s, if you ask me." stated Draco.

"Oh, but you guys are so _stupid_! Look at this: _if especially bonded by any of these emotions_: we have two couples in love, and six friends bound in friendship!" at this Draco coughed, thinking that he might want there to be _three_ couples in love, but Hermione did not take the hint as she continued explaining: " _if powerful enough_: this is easy, we're the bloody _stone-bearers_! They come up only if there is a great evil abroad!"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that, why are our mentors bearers, then?"

"Grindelwald, you arse, what did you think? Now let me go on with this, Ronald. _if fighting directly_, of course we'll meet him head on!"

"What about the _ at the right time_ part?"

"That's why you and Pansy are researching Magical Dates books. Now get on with it!"

Draco was the next to find something.

"Hey, it says here that we can't work without one element. If we _all_ focus our jets of lights at his heart at the exact same time, it'll work. But if one of us is not there..."

"Well, no one is going to chicken out. Not to worry about that, then!" said Hermione, getting more chipper by the minute.

Pansy was the one who found the right date, but totally by accident.

_This is boring. Hey, I'm going to see what this stupid book says on my beautiful pink day! Ooooh, Valentine's Day...hey, wait a sec..._

"Guys? This says that on Valentine's Day, the emotions of Love and Friendship are the most pronounced and powerful, and Hate is seriously undermined."

"That's settled then, we'll fight him on Valentine's Day."

"Mione? Valentine's Day is two weeks away..." stated Ginny, her voice a little shaky.

"We'll be ready. We need to tell our mentors that that's the day we'll attack, and they'll find out his whereabouts."

"All right," said Pansy, closing her book. "But we leave right after the Ball. No sooner. This is _my_ day, and I'm taking Ron with me to the Ball."

"Ok, I don't mind...I bet Ginny wants Harry to go with her as well." said Hermione as Ginny flushed redder than her hair.

As they were all leaving the library to go down to dinner as a group, Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her away from the group inside an empty classroom. She looked up at him strangely. _What is he doing..._She lost herself in his eyes. She loved the way his hair fell into his face, the way his pink lips twisted into a smirk when she said something particularly witty...but no, she couldn't love him...she didn't _love_. Love was for romantic, dim-witted school-girls. This was just infatuation, yes, that was it.

"You're not going to the ball with Blaise." Draco said in a calm voice.

"And why is that, may I ask?" answered Hermione. She did _not_ like people telling her what to do.

"Because you're going with me." He said simply.

Hermione smiled at this. That, was a _very_ sexy way of asking her to the dance.

"Oh. I guess that's true then." She smiled up at him. He smiled back. _YES!_ he screamed internally. He could have done a victory dance, but that didn't really fit with the whole 'calm and collected' image he was trying to project.

"Well, I'll pick you up when Harry and Ron pick Ginny and Pansy up."

"That sounds logical. I'm starving, let's go to dinner!" she hooked her arm in his and dragged him to the Great Hall, smiling brightly.

**A/N: wow...that last part was lame. Anyways, please answer my once again random questions...one of them is not that random though...the skittle one is going to be a key (well, not really a _key_) element in the next chapter. Answer pleeaasseeee...**

_What is your favorite skittles flavor? Add if you like them sour, normal, berry, or tropical, or crème watev, and then tell me the actual flavor. Muy important, i promise you._

_Actually keep it in the sour and normal. So i can do a bit of statistics and i dont get too many different answers._

_Also: what the heck is the color of the review button? Blue? Purple? Lavender? I can't seem to pinpoint it!_

_Harry Potter themed: owl, cat, toad, rat? (I bet I know which animal will win!)_

**By the way, I read this really cool book you should try as well: A Great and Terrible Beauty by Libba Bray, its the best!**

**Kiss**

**Marine**


	11. The Departure

**I am so. So sorry for letting you guys wait so long. My chapter (which, by the way, is the only one I have yet to write) was meant to be amusing. Funny even, if you were in the mood. But right now, I've been drenched in Anastasia songs, Strange and Beautiful, and other sappy songs. Therefore, this will be romance. Sappy, I-hate-myself-for-writing-this romance. The skittles aren't useful anymore, there is no laughs, just beautiful words used way too often. Enjoy anyways!**

_I'll be there, when the world stops turning  
I'll be there, when the storm is through  
In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

Hermione was enjoying her night. It was true. She couldn't deny it. But somehow, she wasn't satisfied. Probably because she had been expecting something else.

The lights and sounds in the Great Hall were making her dizzy. She could spot Ginny, in her short, flirty pink dress that made her look amazing, even with her red hair. She was dancing with Harry and exchanging velour like looks with him. She spied Pansy in her classy purple dress, laughing wildly at a joke Ron had just whispered in her ear. Everything else was a blurr…the couples dancing, the music pounding, the lights blaring…And Draco was nowhere to be seen.

She took a last sip of her punch (that was probably spiked, you couldn't trust Seamus around it…ah, Irishmen.) and headed to the little courtyard that had been filled with roses and faeries for the Valentines Day celebrations. Careful not to run into anyone (especially snoggers), she followed the little path that led to the balcony. She rested an elbow on the smooth marble and looked down at the scenery.

Everything seemed to have come alive on this February the 14th: The Whomping Willow had grown tiny red buds, the lake shined eerily under the full moon…Even the dark depths of the Forbidden Forest seemed inviting. The effect of tiny flowers all around the grounds, barely seen through the blanket of snow, was dazzling. So marvelous that it sent shivers up and down Hermione's spine.

Or perhaps it was the cold.

She tightened the light silky shawl she had bought along with her dress. She glanced down at the light pink gown, with a red ribbon defining her slim waist. 'Good choice' She thought.

"I agree."

She whipped around with a small yelp…She hadn't realized that she had said that aloud.

"You didn't." Draco Malfoy looked down at her. "I'm a very gifted Legilimens, Maya. We used to talk like this when we were younger."

"You scared me Dray!" She sighed in relief that it was only him.

They stood there in silence. Silence is a magnificent thing. It can be so awkward, but with the right person, so comfortable. When two people can be together and stay silent, meaning that no conversation is needed to fill any blank, that's where true love lies. Because when you are with your true love, there is no blank between two people. There is only one person. One soul.

Hermione shivered again. The delightfulness of the grounds and the garden did not erase its frigidness.

"You're cold." Draco remarked.

"Yes. A bit." Answered Hermione. She presumed he was going to offer her his jacket.

"Come here." Hermione watched in awe as Draco gathered her into his arms and kept her close to him. She let her head rest on his chest as he cradled her. He started humming softly. After a few seconds, Hermione recognized the melody and sang along…

_Dancing Bears, Painted Wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song, Someone sings_

_Once upon a December…_

Hermione bit her lip as an unwanted tear slid down her cheek. Draco stopped humming once he saw that Hermione had stopped singing. He looked down at the girl he was holding and lifted her chin with his fingers. He stared into her eyes as his thumb wiped the tear away.

"Why do you still cry?"

Hermione searched for a while…why did she cry? Everything was perfect.

"I don't know. I have my family now. My mother and father. I have someone who will embarrass me in front of my friends. Someone who will lead me to the altar. Someone who will explain to me what happens the night of the wedding while I hide my face in a pillow and laugh my brains out. I have someone who my children can call Grandma, someone they can run to when they feel like I've been unjust. But…somehow, I feel like there's something missing."

Draco rubbed her back slowly and smiled at her monologue.

"And what do you think that is?"

"Maybe…maybe the man my children can call daddy. The man that will sleep next to me, lie to me about my cooking, survive my pregnancies and hold my hand through the hard times."

"Well, Maya. Maybe he's not really missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he's right under your nose. You just don't know it yet. All good things come with time."

Hermione rubbed her face into Draco's chest and whispered softly.

"Oh, but I know where he is. I just don't think he thinks of me like that. And I'm afraid."

"Of what? Of rejection? I don't think that will be a problem." He chuckled a bit, imagining Hermione being turned down. Inside, he was hoping she was talking about him…Could it be possible?

"No, Draco. Of falling."

"I have wings." He whispered against her ear.

"I already have fallen, Dray. For you." He felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins. She loved him. Him!

"Then, I'm sorry, but I can't catch you."

Hermione's heart sank.

"Why?"

"Because I'm falling right along with you."

He bent his head as Hermione lifted hers. She could see the faint traces of turquoise that rested in his silver eyes. He could count the dark eyelashes that brushed her cheek everytime she blinked. She felt his hair brush her forehead, and quite suddenly, his lips were on hers.

His hands moved to cup her head gently as he guided her into the kiss. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to reason something out of the beautiful sensations she felt. Her mind was blocking her, as if to say, there is nothing to think about, nothing to do but _feel_, _feel_ the passion and emotion that was finally let loose between them.

He felt her skin, smelt her hair, and relished in the fact that the girl he was kissing was not a girl he was going to have a fling with, not a beauty without brains, but a woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He kissed her lips lightly before pulling away to look at her.

Her eyes opened slowly to reveal the golden colour he loved. She smiled softly at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"We're fighting today."

"I don't want to lose you." He tightened his grip on her. He had forgotten about the war. He had forgotten anything but her and this moment.

"We have to, to live happily ever after."

"You want that?"

She nodded.

"Unh-hun"

"Hermione Jade Lestrange?"

"Yes?"

"I know this is really early, really strange, and totally unconventional, but will you marry me?"

"Draco Black Malfoy?"

"Yes?" He said anxiously, kicking himself internally for having asked that.

"I know this is really early, really strange, and totally unconventional, but I will."

His eyes lit up as he held her tighter.

"We're going to be happy, aren't we? After all, we were made for each other."

"We're going to be very happy. We're going to have children, lots of them, and have them play in our big house, with our parents babysitting while we tour the world."

They held each other in silence for a while.

BONG

BONG

BONG…

The great clock of Hogwarts was booming the time. Ten o'clock.

"It's time…" Hermione whispered.

He kissed her one last time and said:

"Good luck."

And the pair headed to the Entrance Hall where their friends were waiting for them. They all looked anxious and scared, but they had on their faces a look of grim determination that could not go unnoticed. They were going to finish it, once and for all. Ginny was next to Harry, their hands intertwined. Pansy and Ron were eyeing each other while saying "Be Careful." It was everybody's last time to say an affectionate goodbye, for once they were in the Riddle House, there was no turning back, no pausing. It was them against darkness, and darkness had a way of sneaking up on you while you were busy doing something else.

Draco and Hermione were the last two to place their fingers on the necklace with a star pendant that was going to bring them to their destiny.

After this, it was out of anybody's hands, but theirs.


	12. The Labyrinth

**YES! I have finally put myself back to my quill (my computer, sorry), and it's been a damn long while! Hopefully I can write the end of this story better than the start, because what I've reread did NOT scream "QUALITY!!" So, here you go, there is only maybe one or two chapters left, maybe one and an epilogue if I make this one long enough, but hey, for once, I have my whole Friday evening. **

**I added this after a while of writing: Guess what you guys? I almost didn't finish this, because I had put them in their nice little predicament, and after a few hours of writing, I figured out that ****I did not know how to get them out of it!**** I tried many versions, and finally had to invent little loopholes to get all of them out… But I did it! (I had to use humour too, though I hadn't planned on it)**

**Let's get to it!**

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt her feet hit the ground. The first thing she saw was that she was inside a house, probably the Riddle house, she thought. When her friends appeared alongside her, Harry voiced those thoughts:

"Wow, Voldemort really has NO imagination." He said with his eyes wide.

"I concur. At least he could have brought us to a deep grotto or something" added Ron.

Ginny shushed the two boys with a glare.

"Shut it you two, we're here to fight the bloody Dark Lord, not comment on his creativity for God's sake."

The boys grudgingly shut it, and looked at their feet, in a motion of embarrassment that pleased the youngest Weasley very much. She smiled smugly and pointed to a door.

The group grasped their wands and advanced through the door, into the semi-darkness, Pansy's _lumos_ lighting the way. They came to a corridor, with no paintings or decorations. The eerie sounds of night and old houses reverberated on the bare white walls as they took wobbly steps forward. Harry reached for Ginny's hand and squeezed it tightly as they neared the end of the hallway. And at the end there was…

A door.

A large, wooden, _open_ door.

And behind that door, there was pure, solid black.

Harry looked at the others. Hermione nodded to him. A confused look appeared on his face. _Oh. He wasn't looking back for approval, but because he didn't know what the hell to do. Smartass,_ Thought Hermione. She sighed and mouthed "All together." And as a group, with one determined, and, as they would reflect later on, rather foolish step, they stepped over the threshold.

Suddenly, the world seemed to stop spinning, and in a whirl of ice-cold wind, turned on its end as they were sucked into God knows where. Each of them screamed at the top of his or her lungs, but only one scream reverberated around each bearer: his own.

Hermione opened her eyes. She was alone. In a hallway. Of mirrors.

Each member of the group was in the same situation, and though they were separated, the same thought echoed inside their head: "What the…?"

And through the heavy silence, a sinister voice rang out:

"Well, well, well…seems you underestimated the _imagination_ of your opponent…I thought that was something Bellatrix the traitor delectably told you _not to do_… Let's see if your so-called powers can overcome the time-tested mind rattler. It dates back to Ancient Greece, I believe Miss Granger, or, Lestrange, as I have been sadly informed, can easily solve this…Ariadne, Theseus, _Minotaur_…? And Mr. Potter, I know, is somewhat experienced with this. Yes, I can see the thought forming in your little brains…a maze. But this maze is not the hedge maze with various harmless creatures, Mr. Potter. It will test not your skills, but your sanity. And you will lose. You have twelve hours, dearies…And remember, _Omnia vulnerant, Ultima necat._"

The first thing that Hermione did was translate the Latin uttered by the venomous voice. As the translation appeared in her brain, the only thought that followed was:

"Oh shit."

And she started running.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The incessant tic-tac of the clocks reverberated through Draco's mind as he turned each corner to be faced with more mirrors, more dead-ends, and more gaping holes. He was frantically panicking, breathing in shallow, raspy gasps. _Where was Hermione?_ He had just gotten her back; he didn't want to lose her again. He stopped running and paced slowly through the maze, trying, through good sense and cold logic, to figure his way out of the labyrinth. There **had** to be a way out…Voldemort would want to kill Harry on his own.

"DRACO!!!!" the familiar voice of Hermione shrieked his name. It came from the left. He turned and ran wildly down the corridor, hoping to reach her before…before it was too late.

As he was running, he slipped on what seemed like non-melting ice, straight into a dark hole. He grabbed the side of the hole, trying to pull himself up, but it was too slippery, and he fell back, deep into the hole, letting darkness surround him.

He hit the bottom of the hole, hard and cold dirt. He groaned and rubbed his back. Slowly, he shook one arm. The other. His legs. Everything seemed fine. He looked up. The end of the hole could not be seen, because the labyrinth was as dark as the chasm itself. Draco put his head into his hands, wondering how the HELL he was going to get out of his predicament to help the others. He didn't doubt that they could get to Voldemort without his help, indeed he had grown out of his narcissistic point of view on the issue. The only problem was that _all_ the bearers had to be together to destroy the Dark Lord.

"The fake-voice thingy got you too, didn't it." peeped a small, and quite hopeless, voice. He turned his head so suddenly that his neck cracked. He gasped from the pain, and opened his eyes to meet the fiery ones of Ginny Weasley.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pansy Parkinson's first thought, upon being presented with the mirror maze, was, of course "What the…", but her second thought had been, characteristically of her, "Wow…wind is definitely NOT good for my hair…", and she stayed in front of the first mirror she had seen for about five minutes, fixing her hair.

The creepy Voldemort voice-over, she had taken as another proof of his small imagination and delight for histrionics: "I mean, of course, addressing us individually, pretending to be omniscient, the deep voice, the allusions to Latin and sanity and whatnot… All so Dark Lord-ish."

Pansy just casually stepped through the maze of mirrors, occasionally checking on her dress, her makeup, or her hair. When she came to a dead-end, she would laugh and exclaim that the game wasn't as easy as she thought, and that Voldemort might actually have a few tricks up his sleeve. Then, she would turn around and try again.

After a few turns, she decided that the labyrinth could use a bit more colour. So, she took it upon herself to mark every mirror she crossed with a pink heart, with her MagicallyLuscious® lipstick. She noticed that that had another perk: she could not go back from where she came from without knowing it!

Pansy smiled. She just might have this in the bag.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry had been running around, panicked and wild, scared out of his wits without Ron and Hermione as his mental supports. His scar throbbed. That was not because of any scary Voldemort magic, but simply because he had already smacked his forehead on mirrors five times, and hadn't learned yet not to.

Ron had been doing the same thing, only he was screaming at the same time, didn't run into mirrors, and had blanked out of his situation. He was now thinking of yesterday's shepherd's pie and how he hadn't finished it, how he had left something undone in his life, and that would haunt him if he died. By the time he and Harry had been nearing each other, he had firmly decided that, if he died, he would become a ghost and tell all the students he crossed to finish their shepherd's pie. He would probably haunt the Great Hall. He didn't think it was haunted by anyone as of yet.

SMACK.

Harry and Ron, blindely running, had managed to run into each other. Hard. Ron was on the floor, rubbing his aching forehead, but Harry had already gotten up and kept running, thinking he had just run into another mirror.

"Harry?" No response. The boy ran in circles.

"HARRY!!" He kept running.

Ron reached over and grabbed Harry's legs, thus making the running boy topple onto the red-haired one.

"Ron?" said Harry, confused.

"Well, took you long enough." Grumbled Ron.

The two boys were just sitting on the floor, when an intense pain went searing through their bodies, sending them screaming and grabbing the floor, trying to shake the pain off. The suffering lasted a whole, agonizing minute. Harry, though he did not know why, checked his muggle digital watch. The numbers blinking up at him in neon purple-white light were 11:01.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione had felt the white-hot pain as well, but she had expected it. "Each one wounds, but the last one kills", usually seen above clocks and whatnot. Basically, it's a pretty wording for: you get old all your life, but at the end you die. Voldemort, the sadistic, sick…_thing_ he was, had applied it with its original meaning: every hour wounds, the last one kills. And the last hour was…midnight. Basically, since they arrived so late, they would suffer only one wound before dying.

That is, if they could not get out of the maze in time to escape. Which they would. Because they were the bearers and all that. Right?

The brown-haired girl was depending entirely on muggle physics to find the exit of the labyrinth. She assumed that the maze would lead to a wide open room, perfect for battle, or, more Voldemort-like, a spectacular public killing. Therefore, the air would be less dense towards the end of the maze, as it would be able to space out into the room. She was therefore, with the help of her wand, testing the density of the air around her, and inching towards the more spaced-out air.

This technique was working spectacularly well, and she grinned, thinking that her smarts had never let her down, and this was not the time in which they were going to.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco and Ginny were stuck in the pit when the hour turned, and they felt the intense pain their friends were feeling at the same time. They had hung onto each other during that excruciating minute, hugging the pain out. When it stopped, they looked at each other, unbelieving. They had both solved the riddle at that precise point. Draco helped Ginny to her feet, and they turned towards the opening of the whole. Their eyes were resolute as they looked upward towards their salvation.

"How do we get out of here?" Asked Draco.

"No idea." Said Ginny stubbornly, "But I'm going to find out."

With a roar, she transformed into a tiger, and started to scale the walls of the hole. Draco hit his forehead with his palm. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Ginny!!" The tiger turned its head to Draco, yellow eyes ablaze. The boy gulped before stating: "I have a better idea."

He morphed into the medium-sized silver Dragon that was his animagus form. With a nod of his head and a sweep of his wing, he invited Ginny to climb on his back. Ginny, with still in her tiger from, jumped and landed, claws out, on the Dragon's back. The silver beast screamed in pain as it articulated: "In your _human_ form, Gin."

The girl transformed back, and smiled sheepishly at the Dragon's head, that was turned towards her. With a growl, the silver creature extended his wings and flew out of the hole. Draco hoped he could fly over the maze, but found out upon exiting the pit that the mirrors that made up the walls of the labyrinth reached up to the ceiling.

Ironically, the ceiling was made of mirrors as well.

Draco transformed back into his human shape as Ginny hopped off of his back. The red-head called to him in a warning voice:

"Stand back, Draco. It's time to go Weasley on this little sadist."

"Weasley? As in Ron and you?" Draco asked, confused.

Ginny scoffed: "You kidding? Weasley as in a combination of: spell creativity from Bill, recklessness from Charlie, determination from Percy, mischievousness from Fred and George, logical skills from Ron, and sheer power from me. Weasley, my dear pure-blood, is the strength of the Union, of the sharing of blood, of togetherness, and of collaboration. As I mentioned, you might want to stand back."

The girl cut a bit of her hand and murmured something over the blood. Orangey-red wind started whirling around her, whipping her hair to and fro, intensifying in strength and apparent power. Just as the wind was about to turn into a tornado, Ginny relinquished it, and threw it against the mirrors in one mighty swipe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pansy had made her way to the end of the maze, leaving a trail of hearts behind her, and humming a sweet little melody, "A Cauldron Full Of Hot, Strong Love" by Celestina Warbeck. Smiling, she skipped towards the opening at the end of the maze, and looked into the room it led to. Just as she was about to step out of the mirrors, she felt a shooting pain rattle her body. She sank to her knees silently, taking the pain in but not letting out a sound, because she realized that it would reveal her presence to the creepy man standing inside the room.

When the pain subsided, Pansy peeped into the marble room. Yep, _creepy_. Voldemort, pale as death, his red eyes narrowed down to slits, and wearing deep black robes, was surrounded by an enormous assembly of Death-Eaters, all murmuring amongst themselves, and bowing skittishly to their Lord.

Said Lord seemed quite annoyed and kept checking an hourglass in the room.

"_Someone_ doesn't like to be kept waiting, apparently." Thought Pansy.

Just as she was about to turn to find the others, she spied a curly brown head out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione!" she whispered hastily.

"Pansy?" Hermione had already been smiling gloatingly in anticipation of being the first one to find the exit of the maze. Now _Pansy_ had beaten her? She did not know how she would survive this blow to her ego.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco opened his eyes. He saw a red-haired girl, her back to him, standing in front of a smokey mess of mirror debris.

"Smoke and mirrors just took on a new meaning, eh?" He tried to joke.

Ginny looked at him sternly, and then smiled. "Lets go."

The pair headed towards the exit of the maze, any walls that should have been in their way having been eradicated by the Weasley spell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ron and Harry, who had been lying on the ground to try to avoid the crumbling mirrors, looked up through the mess. Ron whooped with joy as he saw his sister and Draco headed towards them.

"That girl…" He started,

"…is AWESOME!" Finished Harry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hermione and Pansy looked disapprovingly at the four other bearers.

"Amateurs." They muttered.

**So, Here it is!! The end of this chapter might have been a little fast, but at least its there! So, we have just two more chapters to go. Final Battle and Epilogue. Too bad, I had planned this story to have only thirteen chapters.**

**Anyways, I have reread my story, and don't like it much much much. But I vowed to finish it before starting any of my other ideas. So I'll finish in style, trying to make it as good as it can possibly get before the end.**

**Questions to answer in your review:**

**Why do people always say Draco/Harry/Ron etc… are muscular and fit because of **_**quidditch**_**? I mean its not even physically demanding!**

**Whose child is going to be the cutest: Ron and Pansy's, Hermione and Draco's, or Harry and Ginny's? Name all three. You can describe them if you want. Who knows, I just might use your submissions! (of course, I'll give you credit for it in the chapter)**

**Kisses**


End file.
